


The 12 Days Of XXX-Mas (Larry Stylinson Edition)

by luminescence2



Category: One Direction
Genre: 12 oneshots for the 12 days to christmas, Anal, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom!Harry, Car Sex, Christmas, Daddy Kink, Dominant, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex in the Snow, Sixty-nine, Smut, Sooo Much Smut, Submissive, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, collar kink, everything is christmas-themed, handjobs, lots of cute fluff though too, top!Louis, washing machine sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminescence2/pseuds/luminescence2
Summary: 12 independent and very smutty Christmassy one-shots leading up to the titular day! Please note: none of the one-shots correspond to each other, they are all separate stories.





	1. Day One: Jingle My Bells

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this for a different fandom and changed it to fit Larry, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know!

**Jingle My Bells**

Louis was really, really bad at wrapping presents, and everybody knew it. Therefore, since everybody knew it, he didn't put any effort into trying to hide how bad he was at wrapping gifts. It was never difficult a secret Santa party to figure out which gift belonged to Louis, because it was always the one that was oddly shaped and crinkled at every single edge. But Louis thought it was kind of cute, his little Christmassy trademark, and the actual gift that was under the shitty wrapping job always made up for the ugly presentation.

That being said, he was almost finished wrapping the most important gifts, the ones for siblings and his parents, and Harry of course. He actually did put a tiny bit of effort into Harry's gift, because it was a special gift. A very special gift. A ring. He had been putting off proposing for months now, and he didn't want to wait any longer. Christmas was Harry's absolute favorite time of year, and he didn't see any reason to delay the inevitable any longer. It was a pesky little thing to wrap, the ring box, and he probably wasted an entire roll of wrapping paper trying to get it to look somewhat pretty. Eventually, he gave up, tossing the scraps of paper out of his way and standing up, stretching.

He shoved the presents under the Christmas tree, and then checked his watch. Harry should be home at any moment, and Louis was looking forward to it. He had had the house to himself all day, and all he had done was wrap those presents just then, spending the rest of the day sulking and wishing Harry was already on holiday break, but he also couldn't blame him for having to go take finals. He wanted him to do well. And besides, today was the last day of finals, which means that maybe, maybe, Louis would finally get some from his boyfriend. It had been weeks, first because Harry had been studying, and then now, as he was actually taking his finals.

Louis felt anticipation curl in his stomach as he fantasized about what was going to happen as soon as Harry walked through the door. He wasn't going to take no for an answer, he'd even offer to do all the work, if that's what Harry wanted. He understood that he'd probably be tired, but he had to be feeling the lack of sexual activity just as much as Louis, if not even more. Louis hopped off of the stool he had pulled himself up onto and ran into their bedroom, digging around in their nightstand drawer and pulling out the necessary materials for when they actually do the deed. 

Before leaving, however, a little twinkle caught his eye, and he stopped walking, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

It was a collar with bells around it, meant obviously for a dog, and why it was in the Tracob household, Louis didn't know, but he felt his mouth water as he grabbed it off the headboard, unlatching it and fitting it around his own neck, to see if it fit correctly. He felt the blood rush to his crotch as he removed it, settling it down on the counter, hoping that maybe Harry would see it, and get the idea. Louis was submissive, and the idea of having a collar around his neck just turned him on further. He didn't realize how strung up he was until now, and he almost began to grow impatient as the minutes ticked by with no sign of Harry.

Thankfully, not too much later, he heard the lock turn in the door, and in came Harry, who paused by the door to drop his bag and take off his shoes. He looked exhausted, and Louis was a little worried he wouldn't be interested in sex right now, but if he wasn't, he would respect that. He would never force Harry to give him what he wanted. Louis knew he could restrain himself, but he just hoped that Harry was as wound up as him too.

Louis swiveled around on the stool, his eyes bright and expectant, watching as Harry ran a hand through his hair, and then rolled up the sleeves to his festive Christmas jumper. "Hey," Louis said, his voice low. Harry's eyes flicked up to meet Louis', and he smiled a tired smile, moving forward to stand in front of Louis, leaning down and pressing his lips gently against the older boy's. 

"How were finals?" Louis asked, making appropriate small-talk. Harry groaned, leaning against Louis, resting his forehead on his collarbones. "They're over, that's all that matters," he moaned. Louis smiled sympathetically, wrapping his arms around Harry and rubbing his hands comfortingly up and down his back. "I'm sure you did great," he reassured, pressing a chaste kiss to his neck.

Harry sighed, turning to rest his cheek on Louis' shoulder. A few more moments passed of them just embracing, when suddenly Harry spoke up. "Louis?" he asked. "Mm?" Louis replied, raising his eyebrows. Harry tightened his grip on Louis then, his hands sliding down to the small of his back. 

"Why are there condoms and a bottle of lube on the countertop?" Louis' hands stuttered to a stop at Harry's words, his heart instantly speeding up as he flushed. Harry stood up straight then, reaching past Louis and grabbing the collar. The bells jingled at the movement, even more so when Harry shook it in front of Louis' face, his eyes noticeably darkening. "Have something in mind to ease my post-final tension?" he asked, his voice dropping so low it was almost inaudible.

Louis swallowed, suddenly nervous, but not bashful. He nodded his head confidently, batting his eyelashes at the younger boy. "Think of it as an early Christmas present," he whispered, feeling his cock growing hard through his jeans. Harry contemplated it for a moment, before stepping forward and putting the collar around Louis' neck, locking it in place. "Stand up," he ordered, his personality shifting into that dominant role that Louis recognized and responded to so well. He did as he was told, the bells jingling as he did. Harry pulled his lower lip between his teeth before putting his hands on Louis' shoulders and roughly spinning him around, pushing him towards the living room. "Go get on your hands and knees by the Christmas tree," he said.

Louis swallowed, walking forward, the bells clanging with every step. He stopped in front of the Christmas tree, which was incidentally situated right in front of the huge windows displaying the entirety of Los Angeles, giving anyone in the other buildings a very clear view of what was happening. However, as Louis took off his own Christmas sweater, the idea of it being a little risky just made it better. He got down on his hands and knees, the soft rug minimizing the strain to his knees, not that he'd be focusing on that soon. He took deep breaths, the bells ringing softly with every rise and fall of his chest.

He jumped when he felt Harry's hands on his hips, not having heard him approach, but he instantly relaxed as Harry leaned over him, pressing a kiss behind his ear. "Such a good boy," he muttered, gently pushing Louis' joggers down, exposing his ass to the cool air of the apartment. 

Louis moaned at the slight friction he felt on his cock as his Calvin Klein's were pulled down over his erection. His eyes fluttered a bit at the sensation, and he sighed. "Someone's eager," Harry said, kneading Louis' cheeks with his hands, alternating between rubbing them and dipping his hands around Louis' hipbones, barely avoiding his cock. Louis exhaled loudly through his teeth, nodding. "Only for you, daddy," he said, knowing Harry liked the nickname.

Harry let out a low growl at that, the snapping sound of the lube container filling the air soon after. Louis' cock twitched in anticipation. A few seconds later, Harry was nudging Louis' legs apart, and slipping a finger past his entrance, pumping it in and out a few times. "Shit," Louis moaned, dropping his head to where it hung between his shoulders, his wrists shaking slightly as they held him up. Harry slipped another finger alongside the first, stretching Louis quickly, curling them upwards every now and then to press up against his front, resulting in a delicious cry of approval from Louis, who pushed back against Harry's fingers, sinking them further into himself. Harry continued to finger-fuck him for a few more minutes, before pulling his fingers out, leaving Louis feeling empty but prepared.

"You're so fucking hot, Louis," Harry said, ripping open the condom package and yanking down his pants. Louis blushed, lifting his head, causing the bells to jingle once again. He could kind of see his reflection in the window glass, and he saw his sweaty hair, his lips parted in anticipation, the collar shining. He kept his eyes locked on his reflection as Harry gripped his hips, taking a deep breath before pushing inside of him, letting out a loud groan. Louis watched his own face crumple in pleasure as his jaw dropped. "Fuck, daddy, that feels so good," he said, the words of encouragement only causing Harry to push into him faster, sinking until his hips collided with the back of Louis' thighs, filling him to hilt. He stayed like that for a moment, letting Louis adjust to his side. Louis clenched and unclenched around Harry's cock, letting out a satisfying moan, so glad to finally have him inside him again. He had needed this. He had needed it badly.  
Harry pulled out slightly, before thrusting harshly back into Louis, causing him to lurch forward, the bells to jingle loudly, creating such an off-noise in regards to this situation. "Jingle bells, motherfucker," he said, before pulling out and thrusting back in again, picking up a steady pace. 

With every jerk forward of Louis' body, the bells jingled, somewhat covering up the sounds of Louis' moans, but not entirely. As Harry increased his speed, he moved his hands to span the length of Louis' back, leaning forward and grabbing Louis by the hair, yanking his head up to where his back was arched, his eyes lifted partially to the ceiling. "Does daddy like his Christmas present?" Louis gasped, his arms shaking as Harry repeatedly hits his prostate over and over. He felt his eyes water in pleasure as Harry jerked his hips more sporadically, switching up the angles a bit.

"Is daddy about to come?" Louis panted, eyes twinkling with lust. Harry couldn't quite form words, his hips speeding up to the point where all Louis could feel was stimulation and waves and waves of pleasure crashing over him as Harry released his grip on his hair and instead locked his hands in a vice-like grip on Louis' hips, digging his nails in as he buried himself completely in the older boy, groaning as his high approached him. "Fucking hell, Louis," he moaned, bending over and pressing his chest against Louis' back, wrapping his arms around Louis' small torso as he came, spilling into the condom, hips jerking to a standstill, his breathing heavy and hot against Louis' neck.

Before Louis could request that he continue it to get him to his own orgasm, Harry began rolling his hips again, sitting back up and fucking into Louis at a slower pace, knowing that's what Louis liked best. "Yes, Jay, just like that—ah!" Louis said as Harry hit his prostate once again. Louis squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his muscles begin to contract, his orgasm quickly approaching him. As soon as Harry reached a hand beneath Louis' leg and wrapped his fingers around his cock, that's really all it took. "Shit, Harry!" he cried out, lurching forward, the bells clanging loudly around his neck. Harry ran a closed fist along the length of Louis' cock, milking him through it as he came all on the rug, shooting streaks of white all over it.

His entire body shook with the weight of his orgasm, and he couldn't help it when his arms gave out, and he began to fall. Thankfully, Harry caught him with one hand, the other leaning forward and grabbing out for extra support, his body lurching forward as he struggling to keep Louis from falling onto the mess he had just created. Louis let Harry support him, breathing heavily as the high slowly dissipated, a small smile coating his lips as he shut his eyes in bliss. "Uh, Louis," Harry said, his voice apprehensive. "Yeah?" Louis breathed, still kind of out of it. "Don't panic," Harry said. "But I'm afraid if I move any the entire Christmas tree is going to fall on top of us both,"

Louis snapped out of his post-sex haze then, lifting his head, the bells still jingling merrily, and he had to refrain from laughing as he saw the state of the Christmas tree, hanging precariously over the two of them, the only thing supporting it being Harry's arm. "For fuck's sake, Harry," he said, unable to keep the giggles away, shaking his head slowly in amusement.


	2. Day Two: Not-So-Silent Night

**Not-So-Silent Night**

Harry was sick, which was pretty usual for this time of year. It was the first year he wasn't going back home for Christmas either, so he attributed the cold to the actual weather this time as well, because his body was used to being surrounded by warmer temperatures at this time, but it was currently below freezing in London, and his body wasn't adjusting well. He didn't actually feel too sickly, just a sore throat and the shivers, but he loved being taken care of by Louis, so he always over exaggerated his symptoms. He had an idea that Louis had an idea that he was faking it to an extent, but Louis never said anything, fluttering over Harry like a lovesick idiot, making sure he had everything he needed.

He was about two days into the illness, and he figured he really only had about one day left of faking it, so he decided to milk it for al it was worth, being extra lazy and laying in bed all day, moaning and groaning, rolling around restlessly. He was slightly overheated, but he had to keep his mouth shut as Louis layered the blankets over him, because if he were truly sick he'd want the blankets. And he drank the peppermint tea as he was told even though it was always too hot. 

Actually, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Louis absolutely did know he was faking it, and this was his way of making Harry suffer for being so needy. While the realization irritated Harry, he couldn't blame Louis, and he certainly wasn't going to admit that he was faking it. He'd deal with a little heat exhaustion, it was fine.

However, when Louis arrived with the steaming bowl of soup, it almost made Harry want to pass out, and he did not want to eat it, not at all. "Uh, Louis, I'm actually not that hungry," he said, spreading out the Christmas themed blanket spread over his legs. It was fleece, and sticking to his snowman-printed pajama pants annoyingly. Louis raised his eyebrows as he sat the bowl of soup down, leaning a hand forward and placing it on Harry's forehead. "You're still warm, it'll probably help you feel better," he said, his voice masked with faked concern. Harry flushed a bit, swallowing nervously and shaking his head. "N-no, I'm just not very hungry right now," he repeated, exhaling loudly and sitting back against the cushions.

Louis stared at Harry for a second longer, before nodding, picking up the bowl and returning it to the kitchen Harry assumed. Harry sat idly, quite literally twiddling his thumbs, waiting for Louis to return. A few minutes passed before he did, bringing his laptop with him. He plopped down on the bed next to Harry, snuggling up against him, their sides pressed together, the Amazon website pulled up. "I'm just going to finish up my Christmas shopping," he said, already scrolling through what looked like fancy filming equipment, for Liam no doubt. Harry was kind of annoyed that Louis wasn't taking care of him and giving him all his attention, but he supposed he couldn't keep up the act any further. Not to mention, he felt kind of bad taking advantage of Louis like that.

He would have to make it up to him.

An idea sparked in Harry's mind, a result of him having been abstinent for basically the past three days, and a mischievous smile spread across his face as he stretched out his arms, yawning loudly. "You know, Louis, I think I'm over this little cold," he said nonchalantly. Louis perked up his eyebrows but didn't look at Harry, still focused on the computer screen, the light illuminating his face in the darkness. "Oh yeah? Just made that decision?" he asked, his voice laced with sarcasm. Harry bit his lip as guilt coursed through him, but he nodded, pushing the covers off and slowly crawling around the sit between the outline of Louis' legs under the multiple blankets. 

"I think I was over it yesterday, actually," he said. Louis let out a scoff at that, rolling his eyes, blatant sarcasm on his face.

Harry hesitated, truly feeling bad about using Louis the way he did. He needed to apologize before he did anything else to make up for it. "I'm sorry for pretending," he said quietly. He looked at Louis, who still refused to meet his gaze, some of his anger finally showing, and he just shrugged his shoulders, the only noise his fingers hitting the keys. Harry sighed, scooting further up between Louis' legs, forcing them to part a bit. "At least let me make it up to you," he said, his face hovering above the laptop at this point as he leaned forward, supporting himself with his arms on either side of Louis' hips. "How?" Louis asked, oblivious to what Harry was insinuating. 

Instead of telling him, however, Harry decided to just show him, moving a hand to rest it lightly over Louis' crotch, barely feeling the outline of his cock through the layers of material. It wasn't hard yet, but it was about to be as he pressed the heel of his hand downward, the motion earning a gasp of surprise from Louis, who instantly pushed his hips back against Harry's hand.

His eyes fluttered to finally meet Harry's, and he had an innocently surprised look on his face, though his eyes were slowly darkening with lust as he realized what Harry was getting at. "O-oh, uh, that could work," he said, his voice shaky. He always got like this, bashful in bed, but Harry found it extremely adorable and it only aroused him more, and so he smiled gently, continuing to palm Louis through the blankets. "But I have to finish this Christmas shopping, I only have today left for it to get in on time," he said breathlessly, hips bucking into Harry's hand once again. Harry nodded, chuckling softly. "Don't worry, I'll do all the work, you finish your shopping, sweet boy," he purred, winking at Louis once before sliding down lower, reaching up under Louis' laptop and pulling the blankets down from around his waist. Once they were out of the way he nudged Louis to lift up the laptop again so that he could pull his pants and underwear down, mouth instantly watering as he looked at Louis' hardening cock. Louis settled the laptop awkwardly on his stomach as Harry shimmied further down the bed, getting comfortable and eye-level with Louis' arousal.

He settled his hands on Louis' thighs, gently rubbing circles into them with his thumbs, before tilting his head and lifting Louis' cock with his mouth, his lips suctioning around the tip as he brought his head back up and slid his mouth further down, about halfway, relishing in the delicious moans exiting Louis' mouth. "You've always been so good at that, fuck," he said, his hands stilling on the keys as he gave his full attention to Harry's mouth. Harry laughed around his cock, sending vibrations down the shaft, and removed one hand from Louis' thigh to wrap lightly around his cock, removing his mouth and flicking his tongue over the tip, before just taking a minute to admire his boyfriend's pretty cock. "I learned from the best," he replied, before licking a stripe up the side of Louis' shaft, leaving a glistening trail that reminded him of icicles reflecting the moonlight.

"Just suck," Louis said, reaching a hand around his laptop to playfully smack the back of Harry's head, effectively pushing his lips down to meet with the tip of Louis' cock. Harry got the message, laughing as he took all of Louis into his mouth that time, until he could feel him grazing the back of this throat. His other hand reached down to fondle his balls, and he smiled around Louis' cock as Louis cried out. "Keep—ah!—keep doing that," he moaned, his fingers once again stilling from typing on the keyboard. Harry kept up the action, moving his head up and down Louis' cock at the same time, the salty taste of pre-cum filling his mouth as he got Louis closer to his high.

"Okay, fuck Christmas shopping," Louis suddenly said, moving his laptop off of his chest and immediately threading his fingers through Harry's hair, curling his toes as he threw his head back against the pillows and thrusted up into Harry's mouth, meeting Harry in the middle. 

Harry sputtered a bit at the forceful movement, but he continued moving his mouth, reassuring Louis that he was fine. He didn't want Louis to stop what he was doing. He moved his hands, slipping them under Louis' thighs and essentially supporting him as he arched his back upward, his thrusts growing more insistent the closer he got. "Just like that, Harry, just—shit—like that," Louis mewled, his head thrashing from side to side as his hips began to jerk more sporadically.

Harry moaned around Louis' cock as he took deep breaths through his nose, his nails digging into the soft flesh of Louis' backside. Louis was whimpering at this point, pushing Harry's head as far down on his cock, but Harry didn't want Louis to come down his throat. It was a little too late, however, because as soon as Harry began to lift his head against Louis' grip, Louis came, gasping, sitting up abruptly and curling over Harry's head. Harry did manage to release Louis' cock from his mouth about halfway through, the rest of the cum shooting over his eyelids, which fluttered shut against it. "Fuck, Harry!" Louis cried out, cradling Harry's head as his body shook with the weight of his orgasm. Harry swallowed the release that was left in his mouth, before reaching a hand awkwardly to his eyes to wipe the stuff out of his eyes. He blinded reached for a corner of the fleece blanket, wiping his hands and face on the printed picture of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

"Did that make up for my being an ass?" Harry asked, sitting up as Louis fell back agains the cushions, running a hand through his sweaty hair. He took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling as he pulled his pants up. "One hundred percent," he panted, exhaling loudly before pulling his laptop back onto his lap. Harry smiled, falling next to Louis and curling into his side. His eyes scanned the screen before he yawned, blinking sleepiness away. A few minutes passed, the awkward post-sex tension filling the air, but thankfully Louis ended it with a simple question.

"You think Liam would be offended if I just got him a giant cactus for Christmas?"


	3. Day Three: All I Want For Christmas Is You(r Dick)

**All I Want For Christmas Is You(r Dick)**

"I can't believe he's making me wear tights! Tights, Harry!" Louis cried out, pulling on the fabric that an uncomfortably settled between his ass cheeks. Harry laughed at Louis' expression as he put red face paint on his nose, careful not to get any on his hair or cheeks. He wanted his little reindeer nose to be absolutely perfect for the Christmas party tonight. It was a costume party of sorts, but every person had been assigned a specific Christmassy character by Niall, and of course he had given Louis the most uncomfortable costume and Harry the cutest. Louis was a fucking elf without a name while Harry was Rudolph, complete with the red nose and the white freckles and cute little antlers.

And his costume didn't require tights. Tights that clung to Louis' legs in ways that clothes should not, that gave him wedges almost consistently, and that's completely disregarding how awful the rest of the costume was. A velvet tunic that barely covered Louis' ass, and had little red bells hanging off the pointed ends. It hugged Louis' hips snugly and the sleeves were a bit too tight, clinging to his biceps and making him look more like an adult trying to squeeze into a children's costume. "I look absolutely ridiculous!" he exclaimed, angrily slamming his hands to his side in fists. Harry chuckled, before sitting down the red marker and turning around to look at Louis directly rather than through the bathroom mirror.

He pursed his lips for a moment, looking Louis up and down, a finger on his chin thoughtfully. Louis looked up at him, confused, his mouth slightly parted, eyebrows raised, waiting for words to come out of Louis' mouth. "Hm," he finally uttered, dropping his finger from his chin. "Wha—," Louis started to say, but then Harry reached out his hands and undid the top four buttons of Louis' tunic, revealing his chest, but not far enough down to where he was basically shirtless. Being completely honest, it kind of took the childlike disposition of the costume away and made it a bit more adult. "So now I'm a sexy elf?" he asked, raising one eyebrow as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he did look a bit better, but his concerns were raised again as he realized that it was unlikely that anyone else would be dressed up as a 'sexy' version of whatever they were assigned.

"Not yet you aren't," Harry said, reaching behind him and grabbing the bundle of cloth that Louis could only assume was his little hat. He groaned as Harry shoved it on top of his head, messing with his hair for a second, before nodding in approval. "There, now you're a sexy elf, and I'm a cute reindeer, let's go," he said, switching off the bathroom lights and plunging them in darkness. Louis blinked against it, already hating the costume again, exhaling loudly out of his nose. Harry's hand wrapped around Louis' wrist in the black, and pulled him out of the bathroom and into the dim hallway, where they grabbed their phones and wallets, and walked downstairs to meet the Uber that was waiting for them. Louis forced himself not to act awkward around the driver, even though he looked like a complete idiot.

Thankfully, Harry made idle smalltalk, and soon they were arrived at Sage’s, where dozens of people were already inside, making quite a racket, Louis might add. The Christmas music was playing softly in the background, the main noises being people talking and the clinking of glasses and silverware against plates. It wasn't fancy by any means, but it was a Niall Horan Christmas party, it was fancier than most. There were pretty stringed lights throughout the house, and the platters of food were so exquisite Louis' stomach rolled at the thought of what it actually was. When they arrived they were greeted at the door by none other than Liam Payne, who was dressed as Charlie Brown, except his costume actually looked really fitting for him, from the yellow and black shirt to the shorts, to the brown shoes, he pulled it off. Then again, it was Liam, he could kind of pull anything off.

"Oh, who do we have here?" he asked, looking at both Harry and Louis, a softly amused expression on his face. "Rudolph, obviously, and....a sexy elf?" he choked back on obvious laughter as he took in Louis' costume, eyes lingering on the tights. Louis' eyes narrowed as he pressed his lips together in a tight line. "Fuck off, Li," he said, his voice acidic. He grabbed Harry's hand and pushed past Liam, entering into the house, shivering as he realized how cold it was outside, especially with only the flimsy short-sleeved tunic to keep him warm. He was hoping to bypass Niall entirely, because he didn't want to hear what he had to say about his costume, but as he was weaving his way through various costumed people, he couldn't avoid him or his best friend. And of course, Zayn was armed with his vlogging camera.

"Oh fuck me," Louis groaned, reaching a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. The other one instinctively dropped Harry's hand, almost a reflex-reaction at this point. "Louis and Harry!" Zayn cried, shoving the camera in their faces. Harry smiled brightly, while Louis did his best to hide his annoyance, plastering what felt like a very forced smile onto his face. "Aye, Zayn!" Harry replied, accepting Zayn’s awkward one-armed hug. He was dressed up as Santa, sans the belly and beard, just in what had to be a very heavy and hot red suit, complete with the white fluffy trim. He didn't look weird though, nope. "Hey, it's my little elf!" he exclaimed, reaching forward and ruffling Louis' hair that stuck out from under the hat. He felt irrational angry surge through his veins at what was meant as nothing more than a humorous comment, but before he could come back with a snappy reply, Niall appeared, peeking behind Zayn, looking the physical reincarnation of Cindy Lou Who herself, his hair taller than his entire body basically.

"Louis! Where are your elf ears?!" he practically screeched, his eyes wide as he reached and pinched Louis' non-pointed elves. Louis ducked away from his touch, slapping his hands away. "Ugh, Niall, get off!" he said, stumbling backwards as he lifted his hands to shield his face. Niall huffed, his hands in little fists by his side, not unlike Louis earlier, but for an entirely different reason. "Louis, you need the elf ears!" he exclaimed, almost sounding offended. Louis narrowed his eyes, pointing sharply at his crotch as he answered. "Niall, my cock is straining to breathe against these tights, do not make me wear the fucking ears!" he hissed, glaring in him direction. Zayn slowly lowered the camera as Louis and Niall continued to have a glaring match, before Niall huffed again and spun on his heel, stomping away. Louis watched him retreat for a second, before turning sharply on his heel too, stomping away in the opposite direction, fuming. Zayn and Harry hesitated, before sharing a look and turning to go after their respective others.

 

Harry chased after Louis, who wound up in the laundry room, bent over the washer, head dropped between his shoulders, most likely trying to calm himself. Harry came to a stop in the room, looking behind him to make sure nobody had seen them and come looking to see what was wrong, and he shut the door behind him. He swiftly moved to stand next to Louis, resting a hand on his lower back, rubbing it softly, the velvet moving with his hand. "Do you want to leave?" he asked gently. Louis groaned, standing up straight and pulling the elf hat off of his head. "We can't leave, we just got here, I'm just being stupid," he muttered, running a hand through his hair, shaking it out. He sighed, pouting a bit as he turned to rest his head against Harry's chest, arms wrapping loosely around his waist.

"For all it's worth, you do look really hot in tights," Harry said after a moment of silent hugging. Louis blushed, chuckling, pressing Harry's body against his tighter. "Thanks, babe," he replied, moving his hands to run up and down Harry's sides. He didn't mean too, but one the way down, his hands slipped, and wound up clutching at Harry's ass, and since Louis was Louis, and they were boyfriends, he didn't remove them, smirking against Harry's chest and giving them a slight squeeze. "L-Louis!" Harry exclaimed, his own hands dropping down automatically to grab Louis' own ass. Louis giggled against Harry, tilting his head up. "What? You're saying the idea never once crossed your mind?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows up and down.

Harry scrunched his own, looking down at Louis, confused. "What idea?" he asked, his voice noticeably shaky. Louis chuckled lowly, eyes darting to the washing machine. "You've never thought about doing it against the washing machine?" he replied. When his eyes flickered back up to meet Harry's, he felt his stomach contract in anticipation as he saw the lust visible in those pretty blue eyes. "Oh," Harry said bashfully, eyes looking at the fancy white machine too. "I guess that could be fun," Louis' face broke into a grin as he pulled out of Harry's embrace, tapping the washer. Harry's expression melted into one of shock as he shook his head, instantly looking over his shoulder, where through the door there was a party going on. "Not now, Louis!" he exclaimed.

Louis sighed, moving closer to Harry, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him. He had a convincing speech prepared, but he decided in that moment that it would be better to just convince Harry in a different way. He crashed their lips together, not hesitating before shoving his tongue into Harry's mouth, fighting for dominance almost immediately, even though he knew he'd never get it. Harry inhaled sharply, his hands instantly moving to yank Louis' body against his as he kissed him back, the kiss becoming more heated the further it went on.

Harry didn't waste much time before he was lifting Louis up and settling him down on the washing machine. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as he continued to kiss him, one hand threaded in his hair, the other reaching clumsily behind him to actually turn on the washer, because that was the point after all. Thankfully, he knew household had automatic machines that turned on their own, so he didn't worry about them wondering why they mysteriously started working. The machine came to life, the vibrations already signaling to Louis that this was going to be a particularly pleasurable experience. He moaned into Harry's mouth, getting eager as he felt a hand groping beneath the green tunic, settling on the prominent bulge that was straining painfully against the tights.

"Let's get this off, yeah?" Harry said, panting against Louis' mouth as he detached their lips only for a second to speak. Louis nodded rapidly, his hands clawing at Harry's shoulders as Harry roughly pulled on the tights, causing a loud ripping noise to fill the air, and while that should have concerned them that someone would hear, they were too lost in the lust to care or even really noticed. With the tights ripped, his arousal was able to spring free. He couldn't see it, but wrapped his fingers around it, moaning at the way it twitched in his hands, warm and wet with pre-cum, responding already to Harry's touch. "Shit, that's better," Louis panted, moving his mouth off of Harry's to catch his breath, resting their foreheads together. Harry chuckled as he stroked Louis' cock a few times, before releasing it, standing up straight to gently unlock Louis' legs from around him to pull down his own pants and boxers, his own hard-on straining as it hit the cool air of the laundry room. He licked his lips as he looked back up at Louis, who was already shining with a sheen of sweat, his own hand wrapped around his cock as he watched Harry, lips slightly parted, swollen from the kiss. His chest was visible through the tunic, rising and falling rapidly as he got more eager to be fucked.

"Do you need to be prepped?" Harry asked breathlessly as he spit on his hand and slicked up his cock. Louis shook his head. "No, I just need you," he said, lifting his legs up as Harry stood between them. Harry's eyes darkened at that comment, and he ripped the tights further to line his cock up at Louis' entrance. He spit on his hand, tracing Louis' hole once, before taking a deep breath and gripping the older boy's hips, pushing slowly in. It was a bit more difficult without preparation, but they had been fucking for months, it wasn't too long before Louis adjusted, his muscles clenching around Harry's cock. "Fuck," Louis moaned, throwing his head back as his fingers locked around Harry's wrists, his legs lifting to lock around Harry's waist. Apparently annoyed at the slow pace, Louis retracted his legs, pulling Harry against him, causing him to sink completely inside of Louis.

Louis groaned at the sensation, and so did Harry, whose head fell to rest on Louis' shoulder. Louis moved his hands to run up Harry's arms, before resting on his face, where he nudged him up and captured his lips in a soft kiss. As they gently wove their lips together, Harry began to move his hips, thrusting into Louis, pushing his body against the vibrating washing machine, which only aided in intensifying the feelings Louis was feeling. He whimpered against Harry's lips, his senses becoming too overwhelmed for him to focus on the kiss any longer. Harry apparently felt the same way, as he detached his lips to instead brace his forehead against his boyfriend's, their eyes locking, the contact only turning them on even more. Louis did his best to ignore the red nose and reindeer makeup still on Harry's effect, afraid it would just ruin the moment if the pointed out that they were in costume still.

Dark oceans to even darker galaxies, they maintained eye contact as Harry roughly fucked up into Louis. Louis' face crumpled as Harry's cock hit that bundle of nerves that made his eyes water and his nails dig into Harry's shoulders. "Why. Are. You. So. Hot?" Harry grunted, each word followed by a thrust of his hips. Louis blushed furiously as he laughed, the laugh turning into a cry of pleasure as Harry hit that fabled spot once again. He clapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened and in a moment of clarity he looked toward the door. Harry did too, his hips slowly but not stilling completely. They waited for the door to slam open and they'd be caught, but it stayed firmly shut. The two boys looked back at each other, the ghosts of smiles on their lips, and Louis took a deep breath. "As much as I'd—ah!—love to drag this out," he said, struggling to speak clearly as Harry repeatedly fucked into his prostate. "Any longer and we will get caught,"

Harry sighed, but nodded his head, stopping his hips momentarily, letting go of Louis' hips to grip the actual washing machine, which was kind of keeping them from being completely still, the vibrations reaching Harry's cock and likening it to that of a vibrating sex toy, except much better. Louis would have to remember to take advantage of their own washing machine more often. "Ready?" Harry asked, lifting his head as he prepared himself. Louis gulped in anticipation, the lust pooling in his stomach as he gripped the sides of the machine, nodding. Harry's eyes flashed black before he thrusted back into Louis, increasing his pace to the point where his hips moved at an impressive speed, fucking hard and fast, reducing Louis to a writhing mess beneath him, his legs falling from Harry's waist as they shook with the weight of his approaching high.

"F-fuck, Harry," Louis panted, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as obscene noises spilled out of his mouth. Before he knew exactly what was happening, a bundle of fabric was being shoved in his mouth by Harry, no doubt the elf hat that he had removed earlier. Louis felt a brief wash of embarrassment at the fact that he had been too loud, but he didn't pay it much attention as he sunk his teeth into the hat and focused on his orgasm which was fast approaching.

"Come for me, Louis," Harry breathed, and Louis did, his toes curling as his knuckles turned white from gripping the sides of the washing machine so tightly. He was lucid enough to grab ahold of his cock in time to aim it to the side, away from his or Harry's costumes, because if it wasn't already going to be obvious from the ripped tights and messy sex hair, the last thing either of them needed was a come stain on their shirts. He shouted his release in the form of Harry's name, his entire body shaking with pleasure as his orgasm ripped through him. As was always, Harry came soon after, the tightening and loosening of Louis' muscles soon becoming too much for him to stand.

He came inside, hips stuttering to a stop as he did, exhaling loudly through his mouth, dropping his head to where he collapsed against Louis, his torso rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. Louis wrapped his arms around the older boy, sighing against him, turning to rest his cheek on his sweaty shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment as they both came down from their highs, and Louis began to feel the after effects of such quick sex, his hips already sore.

"What are we gonna say about the tights?" he asked breathlessly as Harry slipped out of him, hiking up his pants and running a hand through his hair. "That I ripped them trying to get my cock inside of you," he said casually. Louis rolled his eyes as he brought his legs together, wincing slightly at the stretch, but hopping down from the machine easily. He used the roll of paper towels left handily on the counter to clean up the mess he left, before hiking his tights back up the best he could and pulling down his tunic, hoping that nobody would notice.

"If anyone asks," Harry said suddenly. "You were just really upset about the ears thing," Louis gave Harry a look at that, pulling his elf hat back on. "Yeah, because they'll definitely believe that," he replied sarcastically, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him towards the door. "Come on, let's face the masses,"


	4. Day Four: Santa Claus Is (Cumming) To Town

**Santa Claus Is (Cumming) To Town**

Harry was always thankful for his height, especially whenever he was able to use it to make Louis happy. It was a rare occasion that he was, because more often than not, Louis was bitter about how tall Harry was. But this time, Harry was using his height to string up Christmas lights around the apartment, and he knew how much Louis enjoyed Christmas lights. It was easier for Harry, being so tall, able to reach the top of the ceiling a lot easier than Louis, not even needing the assistance of a stool. Thankfully, his flat had pretty low ceilings, so it was just an easy task overall.

He wanted to surprise Louis, as it was only a few days until Christmas, and he had noticed that Louis hadn't been quite as festive as past years, not quite feeling the Christmas spirit, and so Harry thought that adding some colorful lights around the house and actually decorating the tree would help lift his spirits and put him in that wonderful festive mood. He had just about finished stringing the lights around the square of the living room when the keys jingled like bells in door, and Louis shuffled in, shivering lightly, white specks of snow still lingering his hair, though they were quickly melting with the heat of the apartment.

He had his big green coat on, with the furry hood, and he almost looked to be drowning in it. In his gloved hands he had what Harry assumed was dinner, and then a bag of Christmas gifts to be wrapped. "Hey," Harry said, nailing the final nail in to the wall, before lowering his arms and sitting the hammer down. "Hey," Louis said, shrugging out of the coat and hanging it up, letting the excess snow drip onto the mat instead of the wooden floors. He was wearing his distressed pink hoodie underneath the coat, which always looked good on him, Harry thought, and his cheeks and nose and ears were still red from the cold, making Louis look more like Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer than an actual person.

Harry moved across the room to stand behind Louis, who was beginning to unload what looked like Nando's sitting the various dishes on the counter. Harry smiled softly to himself as he put his hands on Louis' ears, flinching slightly at how cold they were, but knowing that his warm hands would feel good to Louis. Louis jumped a bit at the contact, before relaxing, a shiver shaking through his body. "Your hands feel good," he said. Harry giggled as he rubbed Louis' ears, the friction warming them up even more. After a few seconds, he moved his hands forward to rest on Louis' crimson cheeks, before he slowly turned the boy around, and cupped his face again, leaning down. "Let me warm those lips up, too," he said quietly, before closing the distance and pressing his lips against Louis' albeit quite chilly ones.

Louis sighed into the kiss, lazily throwing his arms around Harry, pushing the length of his body against the blonde's. Harry pushed his lips against Louis' a bit more forcefully as he put one hand on the small of Louis' back and the other behind his neck, their chests bumping together. 

"Mmm," Louis moaned, his hands gripping fistfuls of Harry's shirt. Harry broke the kiss off then, not wanting it to get too heated, not with with his stomach growling at the smell of the food. However, he didn't release Louis, as Louis didn't seem to want to be let go yet. He was clinging to Harry, his chin on his shoulder, just hugging him affectionately. Harry smiled to himself, nuzzling into the embrace, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend.

"Harry?" Louis asked suddenly. "Hm?" Harry replied, eyes halfway shut in blissful happiness. "Why are there lights hung up?" Harry scrunched his eyes in confusion for a split-second, before they widened, and he unwound his arms from around Louis, turning around. "Oh! I put them up for you!" he said, before spinning on his heel and switching the overhead lights off, plunging them in darkness. "Harry?" Louis asked apprehensively as Harry fiddled in the dark for the switch to the lights. He found the switch in a short amount of time, pressing the button. A grin found his face as all of a sudden the apartment was awash in a warm, multicolored glow. The lights looked absolutely beautiful as they illuminated the room in their soft light. They were definitely festive, and when Harry skipped over and turned on the Christmas tree lights too, it completed the picturesque scene.

He looked back at Louis, who was looking around in awe, his jaw dropped, excitement glistening in his eyes. "Do you like it?" he asked, wringing his hands together. Louis' eyes darted to meet Harry's, before his face broke into a smile and he nodded rapidly. "Yeah, it's brilliant! Very Christmassy," he said, returning his gaze to the lights. "Good!" Harry chuckled, before walking back towards the counter. He stopped to peck Louis' cheek, before pulling himself up onto the stool and helping himself to the food. Louis stayed standing for a moment longer, before finally joining him.

After dinner was finished and put away, the two boys lounged on the couch, the television off, just light jazzy Christmas music playing softly in the background. They didn't really speak, just cuddled together, Harry's head against Louis' chest as Louis comfortingly rubbed Harry's back. His other hand was in Harry's, who was lightly messing with it, turning it over and slipping his fingers between it every now and then, just appreciating even the smallest attributes his boyfriend had to offer.

 

"I love you," he said out of the blue, cuddling his head further into Louis, blush finding his cheeks. "Aw, I love you too, babe," Louis said, laughing a bit. He tightened his grip on Harry, kissing the top of his head and squeezing his hand. A few seconds passed, before Louis was gently nudging Harry into a sitting position, turning to look over at him. "Everything okay?" he asked, concern lacing his tone. Harry blinked his eyes, before nodding, dropping his gaze. Louis tilted his head, before putting a finger under Harry's chin and angling his head up, so that he could lock eyes with him. "You sure?" he said. Harry hesitated, bringing his bottom lip between his teeth, worry flashing across his features. "I just want to make sure you're happy, you've seemed kind of down lately," he said, feeling instantly bad for some reason, like he had done something wrong.

Louis furrowed his brow, frowning for a moment. He contemplated for a second longer, before moving to sit on Harry's lap, swinging his leg over to straddle Harry's hips, and settling down on his thighs. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, before leaning down to peck his lips against Harry's once in reassurance. "I am happy," he said, searching Harry's eyes for acknowledgement, before leaning in and kissing him again. He sat back up straight, using one hand to push Harry's hair out of his eyes. "I'm happy," he repeated, this time leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's neck. Harry's eyes fluttered as his hands moved automatically to grip Louis' hips. "I'm happy," Louis said again, moving to kiss underneath Harry's jaw. "I'm happy," The next kiss was right below Harry's lips. Harry began to giggle as he understood what 

Louis was getting at, moving his hands up and down the side of the older boy's torso. "I'm happy," Louis said for a final time, sitting up straight, his gaze serious as he locked eyes with Harry for a moment, and then pushed his lips against his, moving them with ease, weaving them together and gently licking his lower lip, asking permission to slip his tongue inside.

Once Harry parted his lips, the kiss grew more heated, Louis slipping his tongue inside and exploring, moving with Harry's own tongue. His hips bucked forward of their own accord, the movement causing a pleasurable sensation to wrack through both boys bodies. Harry involuntarily moaned into Louis' mouth, his hands moving to slide under the pink hoodie, tracing Louis' muscles on their journey up to his nipples, which he rolled through his fingers, pinching gently. That earned an audible gasp from Louis, who broke off the kiss, resting his forehead against Harry's, their eyes locking as they both caught their breath. They didn't exchange words, just silently maintained eye contact as Louis slowly drug his hand down Harry's chest, lightly resting it the waistband of his jeans.

He hesitated a moment, before slipping one hand beneath, the other undoing the button and zipper, giving him more room to move his hand beneath the fabric. He traced the outline of Harry's length beneath his underwear, motivated forward by the hitch in Harry's breath, and the darkening of his eyes. Louis continued to stroke Harry's cock through his boxers, while Harry trailed his hand over Louis' hipbone, and placed it lightly on top of Louis' noticeable bulge pressing uncomfortably through his tight jeans. Louis' face crumpled in pleasure as Harry pressed the heel of his hand down, palming him essentially. In response, Louis sped up his movements, slipping his hand under the thin fabric of Harry's underwear and taking him in his hand. Harry exhaled loudly as Louis began to stroke his length with a close fist, fingers running over the tip, stained with pre-cum.

Harry continued his ministrations, undoing Louis' fly and button, bypassing his underwear and slipping his hand beneath immediately, moving his fingers down the expanse of Louis' shaft, circling the tip and repeating the action. Louis whimpered, his eyes fluttering halfway shut as he squeezed Harry's length, increasing the speed of his strokes. Harry threw his head back, resting it on the back of the couch, moving his own hand faster, rotating it as he went, the way he knew Louis liked. Louis mewled at the sensation, bucking his hips into Harry's touch, squeezing his eyes shut as he breathed through his mouth, which was hanging ajar as he panted, breathless.

"Shit," Harry said as he surprised himself by coming, his muscles tightening as he shot into Louis' hand, which continued to move up and down, milking him through it. Harry felt wetness prick at his eyes as his high washed over him, and it was only after Louis thrusted into his hand again that he had realized he had stopped his own movements. Feeling guilty, he immediately resumed, tugging at Louis' length this time around, giving it a squeeze as he went, his other hand running underneath Louis' hoodie and pinching his nipple again. "A-ah!" Louis cried out as his hips bucked against Harry's hand a final time, and then Harry felt the warm wetness of Louis' cum on his hand, and he smiled to himself as he rode Louis through his high, intensifying his strokes.

After they both recovered from their orgasms they pulled their hands out of each others pants and wiped them noncommittally on their jeans, which were going into the wash tonight anyway. 

They locked eyes again, and shared a bashful smile, giggling softly. "I'm happy, I promise," Louis said, reaching his clean hand up to stroke Harry's cheek, his gaze loving. Harry sighed, smiling and sitting up, pecking his lips against Louis' quickly. "I believe you," he whispered back. "Now, wanna shower together?" he asked, perking up an eyebrow. Louis laughed, rolling his eyes before clambering off of Harry. "Do you really need to ask that question?" he replied.


	5. Day Five: Fucking In A Winter Wonderland

**Fucking In A Winter Wonderland**

The temperatures were hovering just below freezing, not quite cold enough to constitute Louis and Harry staying inside, not when a fresh layer of snow coated the garden of Louis' childhood home. They were the only occupants for the weekend, Louis' family not arriving until Monday, and they had just been lounging around lazily the entire two days they had been there, and at the first sign of snow Louis had jumped up, begging Harry to put on his coat so they could go out and have a snowball fight. Harry had been hesitant, not one for the cold, having hailed from the land of constant warmth, but at Louis' eager expression, he had pushed aside his concerns and began to bundle up.

 

Louis pulled on his thick green coat, wrapping his maroon scarf tightly around his neck, practically jumping up and down as he looked out at the snow, which had yet to be touched by anything with two legs. "Calm down, Louis, it's just snow, you've seen it plenty of times," he said, shoving a hat onto his head. Louis laughed, rolling his eyes as he pulled gloves onto his hands. "Yes, but I haven't been able to actually go out in it in years, Harry," he explained, flashing him a toothy grin before dashing past him and out the door before Harry had even laced up his shoes. Harry couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's retreating figure, shaking his head slowly to himself.

Louis barely felt the drop in temperature as he ran outside, the snow crunching animatedly beneath his feet. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he breathed in the dry, wintery air, holding his arms out and spinning around slightly, giggling with childlike wonder. It was a rare occasion that he let his whimsical side peek out, but something about snow always made it happen. The wind was light, barely whipping his hair around, and he was able to look up without getting too chilly too quickly. It was snowing just a bit, not quite enough for him to really get a taste, but he stuck out his tongue anyway, pretending to catch snowflakes. He heard shuffling behind him, no doubt Harry, and a wicked grin replaced his innocent one as he bent down and gathered a good amount of snow in his hands, pushing it together into a nicely sized snowball.

"Louis, we can't stay out too long, it's below freez—," Harry started to say, but he was cut off as Louis spun around, chucking the snowball directly at the younger boy, hitting him smack in the forehead. Snow flew everywhere as the snowball disintegrated, most of it landing in Harry's face and hat, effectively ending any speech he was attempting. "Got ya!" Louis cried, laughing as Harry lifted a hand slowly to his face and wiped off the snow. He didn't look angry, just annoyed, and he couldn't even maintain that expression as he looked at Louis, who was smiling widely, laughing jovially. Harry's mouth twitched as it broke into a smile too, and he leaned down, gathering up his own snow.

"Oh no you don't!" Louis shouted, eyes widening as he ducked out of the way, running to the side and bending down to grab some more snow. As he was, he heard the whir of the snowball before he felt it hit his back, an icy chill running down the length of his spine, his body automatically shivering in response. "Ohhh, I'm gonna get you now, dickhead!" he said, spinning around on his heel and launching the next snowball in Harry's direction. Harry, however, saw it coming dead ahead and managed to dive out of the way, taking off in a run directly towards Louis. Louis couldn't keep the laughter away as he ran away in terror, circling the entire length of the yard in his bid to get away from Harry and his outstretched arms.

He managed to get just out of Harry's reach before he lost his footing, and stumbled a bit, causing him to slow down for just a second, which was just enough time for Harry to collide against the back of Louis, sending them both falling towards the ground, ending up in a heap on the frozen ground. Louis' face was pressed against the inside of his hood as he flailed, Harry nuzzling into him, his arms wrapping around his form beneath the layers of clothes separating them. "Got you," Harry muttered against Louis' exposed neck, pressing his lips against it. Louis groaned as he managed to roll them both over abruptly, to where he was lying on top of Harry, holding himself up with his hands, his face inches from Harry's. "Now I've got you," he whispered, before dropping down to snuggle against Harry's chest, tilting his head up just so to nuzzle his reddened nose against Harry's, an eskimo kiss.

He then settled his head on Harry's chest and took a deep breath, the cold and the exhaustion of the running around suddenly catching up to him as he let his heart rate return to normal. The two just kind of laid there in the snow for a few minutes, Harry blinking away the flakes that got in his eyes, before he lazily threw his arms around Louis, rubbing his gloved hands up and down the back of Louis' coat. "Are we just going to lay here and freeze to death?" he piqued, pursing his lips to the sky. Louis chuckled, cuddling further into Harry as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm too frozen to move, though," he whined, drawing out his voice.

Groaning, he propped himself up anyway, lifting his torso up to look at Harry. Now, whether it be unintentional or not, the movement caused Louis' hips to roll against Harry's, creating an unexpected friction between the two of them, and eliciting a very satisfying moan from Harry. Louis halted his movements of getting up, perking up his eyebrows. He experimentally rolled his hips again, and a mischievous grin spread across his face as he saw Harry's eyes roll back in his head, his fingers locking around Louis' hips. "You know," Louis said with a laugh. "I think I might know a way to warm us up," he said, grinding down against Harry's crotch once more before lifting his hips and reaching around beneath Harry, roughly rolling him over onto his stomach, making sure his face didn't land directly in the cold snow.

"Louis, we can't do it outside! It's freezing," Harry exclaimed, wriggling beneath Louis, who had settled all his body weight on top of Harry in an effort to get him not to move. "Shh," Louis whispered into Harry's ear as he trailed his hands down to the waistband of Harry's jeans, hooking his fingers under them. "It'll be fun," Harry contemplated this for a moment, Louis keeping his hands still until he got the nod of consent. Harry groaned into the ground, his hands clenching into fists as he moved them to rest on either side of his face. "Just hurry up, then," he said, his voice shaky. Louis chuckled, bending to kiss Harry's cheek as he pulled down Harry's pants just so they barely uncovered his ass, keeping the rest of him as covered as possible.

Louis stayed lying on top of Harry in an effort to keep him warm, doing all the work by just feeling around with his hand, which Harry didn't really seem to mind. Louis stuck one finger in his mouth, sucking on it lightly, turned on by the whimpers exiting Harry's mouth as he waited patiently in anticipation. Louis was quick to trail his wetted finger down to Harry's entrance, circling it once before hastily pushing inside, not wanting his finger to get too cold. Harry let out a cry of pleasure as his muscles clenched around the single finger, which Louis proceeded to pump in and out of Harry, wincing as his own arousal throbbed painfully within the confines of his jeans.

Louis quickly slipped in another finger, wanting to get Harry prepared as quickly as possible. He curled his fingers up to brush against Harry's front, resulting in a delicious moan from the American, who wriggled his hips in an attempt to push Louis' fingers further inside of him. 

When Louis looked up at him, he felt the lust pool in his stomach as he saw that his boyfriend's eyes were clenched shut, his mouth ajar as his breath creating puffy clouds of white. "You ready?" Louis asked, suddenly breathless. He kept pushing his fingers in and out of Harry until he got an answer, a panted 'yes'. Moving swiftly, Louis removed his fingers, moving fast as he unzipped his jeans and fished his cock out, giving it a few good strokes before aligning his hips and the tip of his now-freezing cock with Harry's entrance.

He took a deep breath, before rolling his hips forward, pushing past the tight inner ring, and sinking fully, moaning loudly as the sensation of being surrounded by Harry clouded his mind. "God, you're so warm," he gasped, eyes flying open as Harry clenched around him, adjusting. Harry blushed, before rolling his eyes. "Glad I could warm you up, now you warm me up," he asked, harshly pushing against Louis' cock, sputtering out out as the motion sent Louis' cock straight into his prostate. He collapsed back onto the ground as Louis laughed, situating himself before pulling out slowly, the sharp winter air momentarily surrounding his cock before he thrusted back in, harshly, causing Harry's body to lurch a bit against the snow. Harry's hands fell from their fists as his fingers splayed, leaving messy handprints in the snow as the moans and whimpers continued to spill out of his mouth as Louis continued fucking into him, rolling his hips at a constant pace now, gasping for air, the coldness fading from his mind as it was overcome with sex. He wriggled his legs between Harry's bracing himself as he let his chest fall onto Harry's back, his hands reaching forward to rest on top of Harry's, his fingers intertwining with his, palm to top of hand, and he gripped them tightly as he continued his thrusts.

Being this close in proximity, Louis could hear every single noise Harry was producing, and it only motivated him further, his own cock twitching inside of Harry as he felt the muscles contract and loosen around him. "You feel so good, baby," Louis breathed into Harry's ear, as a violent shiver ran through his body involuntarily. Harry cried out as Louis rammed into his prostate again, his eyes fluttering open, dark as midnight. "Louis, I'm about to—," he cut himself off then with a loud groan, hands squeezing Louis' tightly as he brought his teeth down to sink into his lower lip as his entire body shook with his release, his hips naturally bucking back against Louis as he tightened around Louis' length, coming hands-free into his jeans, something that he'd have to worry about later.

Louis' hips began moving sporadically as the sensation of Harry coming send him over the edge, coming hard inside of Harry. "Holy shit," he moaned, falling on top of Harry, turning his face to the side as his chest rose and fell as he came down from his high. The two laid there, still connected, before Harry wriggled uncomfortably beneath Louis. "Uh, Louis, it's starting to get cold again, and I'm sticky now," he said with a laugh. Louis laughed too, groaning as he slid out of Harry, sitting up quickly and zipping up his pants, shivering. Harry pulled his own pants up, before lifting himself off the ground, looking down at the mess he created in his pants, sighing as he awkwardly shuffled towards the door. Before he made it inside however, Louis stopped him with his laughter. "What?" he asked, as he turned around. His eyes widened as he saw what Louis was pointing out. The shape they left in the snow made it pretty obvious what they had just participated in, and while it made Louis laugh, it made Harry blush furiously.

"Don't worry, love, I'll go erase it while you go clean yourself up," Louis reassured, leaning in to peck Harry's check gently, before racing out to spread fresh snow over the marking. Harry rolled his eyes once again, smiling giddily before stepping inside the warm house, wondering what exactly it was that they had just done.


	6. Day Six: Sleigh Ride (Me)

**Sleigh Ride (Me)**

Louis' gingerbread house looked better than Harry's, but he'd never ever actually say that to Harry's face, because he liked seeing how serious Harry took the competition, his brow furrowed in concentration, the bag of icing shaking in his hand as he tried to get the lines straight, the little bowls of candy all pushed over to his side of the table to make it more difficult for Louis to reach, it was quite adorable. Louis went fairly slowly, looping red icing around the roof of his house, focusing less on his own and more on Harry, admiring him from across the table.

If Louis was being completely honest, he was getting pretty bored with the mundane task of decorating gingerbread houses, and his mind was wandering, and where did his mind always wander when left to its own devices? Well, I'm sure you can figure it out. Louis' a twenty-two-year-old boy, with a very attractive boyfriend, to which he can do very naughty things with, it was always natural for his mind to drift in that direction. They'd had a bit of a dry spell as of late, with both of them being extremely busy with shopping and Christmas parties, every night they would arrive home exhausted, too tired to do anything except cuddle together and fall asleep. But tonight was their first night that they wouldn't be too tired to do anything, and Louis was already looking forward to it. So much so, that he was almost willing to end this competition early and wave the white flag.

And so he did just that. He sat down his tube of icing, leaning back in his chair and stretching, yawning loudly. "I'm calling it, mate, you've won," he said, his face scrunching up as he yawned. He lifted a bare foot to trail up Harry's inner thigh, effectively pulling him from his concentrated reverie. He shivered, blinking rapidly as he sat down his icing as well, flashing a glare in Louis' direction. "Now I've just won by default, though," he whined, ignoring Louis' foot as it settled on his crotch. Louis chuckled, rolling his eyes and pressing his heel down against Harry's groin. 

"Just take the win, love," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Harry continued to glare at Louis for a moment longer, before pushing his seat out, causing Louis' foot to fall back onto the ground.  
Louis thought he had made Harry truly angry for a minute, before Harry shook his head slowly, walking around to stand behind Louis, pulling his chair out from the table. "You're insatiable, Louis Tomlinson," he said, looping his arms underneath Louis', lifting him up by his armpits. Louis was a bit confused as to where Harry was going with all of this, unsure if he really wanted to fool around or not, but whenever Harry spun Louis around and actually picked him up, his doubts fell away as he smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's neck and locking his legs around his waist. "I know," he said in a sing-song voice, arching his neck, silently asking Harry to kiss him. Harry conceded, pressing his lips to Louis' as he settled his hands on Louis' ass to both support and stimulate him. Louis moaned into the kiss, the feeling of Harry's warm lips never getting lost on him no matter how many times he's felt them.

As they kissed, Harry expertly moved them into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them and letting Louis fall gently onto the bed, where their lips stayed attached, the two of them scrambled up until Louis' head lightly bumped the headboard, wherein he stopped moving, and instead yanked Harry by the waist until their hips ground together, both moaning in response. Louis had a pretty specific idea as to what he wanted to get up to, but he never liked actually verbalizing it, so he was just going to have to show Harry what he wanted. He started by making the kiss more heated, licking roughly into Harry's mouth, fighting for dominance as their tongues lashed together, using the passionate kiss as a distraction as Louis trailed his hands down and underneath Harry's shirt, feeling the warm skin of Harry's torso, before pushing his shirt up, silently asking Harry to remove it.

Harry got the message, finally detaching his lips from Louis' as he sat up, straddling Louis' waist momentarily as he pulled the fabric off and tossed it to the side. Louis let his eyes rake up and down the expanse of his boyfriend's toned chest, running his hands up and down the sides, licking his lips unconsciously. He removed his own shirt after Harry tugged on it, his eyes darkening in a strangely innocent way, like he was waiting to just be submissive to Louis. But Louis smirked, because there would be no submissive or dominant roles tonight. Tonight was going to be a give-to-get scenario, something that they actually had yet to try, and that made the lust pool in Louis' lower stomach at the thought of it.

Whenever Harry bent over to continue kissing Louis, Louis stopped him, placing a hand directly on the center of his chest and giving a minute shake of his head. Harry opened his mouth to protest most likely, but Louis only moved his hand from Harry's chest to press a finger against his lips, shaking his head again. Harry clamped his lips together, finally understanding that he wasn't supposed to talk, and Louis smiled, moving his hand to caress Harry's cheek lovingly, before dropping it down and using both hands to pat Harry's hips, signaling him to lift them. He did, supporting himself with his knees, eyes curious, widening as Louis made a circling motion with his hand, finally getting what Louis was getting at. A bright red blush found his cheeks as he followed Louis' directions.

Once he was turned around, Louis sat up halfway to push down on Harry's bare back, forcing him to his hands and knees. Seeing as Harry couldn't, Louis spoke up this next time, resting his hands on the back of Harry's thighs. "Back up," he ordered, waiting until Harry had shuffled into the right position before pinching his hips, telling him to stop. Harry did, and Louis swallowed with a sudden nervous anticipation. He gently rubbed his hands up and down the back of Harry's rights, squeezing his ass once before hooking his fingers under his waistband and pushing his pants down, managing to get them completely off after a bit of manipulation. Harry's erection hung directly over Louis' mouth now, eyes dilating at the close proximity, and he licked his lips as he lifted a hand to wrap loosely around the shaft.

Harry gave an audible moan at that, wasting no time pulling Louis' own pants off, already breathless after a few strokes from Louis' hand. Louis tried to divide his attention between Harry and his own arousal, which he found quite difficult as Harry's hot breath hit his exposed cock, and even more so when Harry jumped right in, lifting the tip of Louis' cock with his mouth, sheathing his teeth and suctioning his lips around the head, suckling lightly. Louis gasped as he kept up the pace with his hand, the other he stuck in his mouth for other purposes. His hips naturally bucked up into Harry's mouth as Harry continued to go further down on him, inch by inch, slicking up Louis' cock with saliva and pre-cum, the ecstasy washing over Louis like waves, to the point where his hand almost stilled its moments. But Louis was a good boyfriend, he wasn't going to let Harry go with naught.

He removed the finger from his mouth, before lifting it and tracing Harry's hole—which was right above Louis' head—and thrusting it in, simultaneously taking Harry's cock in his mouth. The combined sensations caused Harry to sputter around Louis' cock, momentarily lifting his head to moan loudly. "Oh, Louis!" he gasped, his lips brushing over Louis' tip as he spoke. Louis smiled a bit around Harry's cock, before sliding in another finger, pumping it and out along with the other, letting Harry roll his hips a bit, pushing himself further inside of Louis' mouth. Louis focused on taking deep breaths through his nose as Harry began to use his mouth a bit more roughly, and Louis didn't mind. What he did mind, however, was that Harry had stopped his ministrations, and this was, after all, a give-to-get situation. He brought his hand that wasn't doing anything up to harshly slap Harry's hit, giving him the silent message.

Harry gasped a little bashfully, before returning his lips to Louis' cock, going all the way and taking him all, the head hitting the back of his throat. Louis groaned around Harry's cock, eyes fluttering shut as the fingers in Harry's ass slowed a bit, the sensation overload becoming a bit too much in that moment. Harry kept up on his end though, bopping his head up and down on Louis' length, sucking harshly, swallowing as he took him deep each time. At this point, Louis' fingers had all but stopped moving, and he was only lightly sucking Harry's tip, unable to focus on much else as his orgasm approached him. "Harry, I'm about to—," Louis moaned, regaining just enough composure to continue fucking Harry's ass with his fingers. Harry only increased his pace, signifying to Louis that it was okay to come if he was ready.

Louis lost it after Harry went as far down on his cock as possible and stayed there, swallowing around him. Louis' hips sporadically jerked upward as he spilled his release down Harry's throat, his free hand winding around to clutch at Harry's arm, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he came, breath uneven. Harry swallowed all of it, pulling up to lazily lick along the slit as Louis' muscles collapsed and he caught his breath. Harry waited patiently before mewling desperately, rolling his hips against Louis' fingers, practically begging for more. Louis couldn't help but giggle a bit, wrapping his lips around Harry's length once again, using his free hand to forcefully push Harry's hips down, sending him completely down on Louis, his own head hitting the back of Louis' throat. Harry cried out in pleasure as he lifted his hips and repeated the action.

Louis' own eyes rolled back into his head as Harry roughly fucked his mouth, his fingers falling from his ass as he let Harry do the rest of the work, chasing after his own high, Louis just acting as the median. He instead ran his hands up and down Harry's back, still coming down from his own orgasm a bit, chest rising and falling rapidly. "T-Louis!" Harry screamed, thrusting harshly once more, before Louis felt the familiar warmth running down his throat as Harry came hard down his throat, whimpering adorably as he did, the upper half of his body collapsing onto Louis' lower half, breathless. He lifted out of Louis' mouth then, rolling over to where he was lying head to feet next to Louis, catching his breath. Louis lifted a hand to sloppily wipe his mouth off, before swallowing once more, grinning as he moved to lay head to head with Harry, staring up at the ceiling.

After a few moments with the only sound being their racing hearts and uneven breathing, Harry spoke up. "Why haven't we done that before?" he asked, turning his head to look at Louis. Louis laughed, looking at Harry as well. "Because I always thought you'd turn it into some sort of competition," he replied. Harry scrunched his eyebrows at that, confused. He rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his elbow. "What do you mean?" he asked. Louis sighed, rolling his eyes softly as he grinned. "You're so competitive, you'd make it be like a race to see who could get the other to come first or something," he explained. Harry eyes widened as he processed Louis' words, a dark blush staining his cheeks as he dropped his gaze, laughing bashfully. 

"You're probably right,"


	7. Day Seven: Fuckin' Around The Christmas Tree

**Fuckin' Around The Christmas Tree**

"Harry! Harry, stop, I can't reach here!" Louis cried out, helplessly flailing in the water as Harry tackled him, his arms wrapping around him, unknowingly pushing his head halfway under the water as he was too short to touch the bottom. Louis' arms splashed around violently, hands finding purchase on Harry's arms and desperately trying to clamber up onto him, as he could reach and support them both. At Louis' words, Harry's arms instantly fell away from Louis, and he pushed away a bit to let Louis regain his control. At the movement, Louis was able to successfully grab ahold of Harry's neck, and he wasted no time clinging to him, wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist and gasping for breath, resting his cheek on Harry's shoulder as he blinked the chlorine out of his eyes.

Harry chuckled, gently winding his arms around Louis' form, holding him close, feeling like a branch to his koala. He ran one hand up and down Louis' spine, keeping silent as he just felt Louis' racing heart against his chest, little puffs of his warm breath on his collarbones, and the slight tickle of his hair in his nose. It was an overall uncomfortable position, their wet bodies chaffing against each other, but it felt right emotionally, as it always did when they were this close, their limbs intertwined to the point where it was difficult to figure out whose were who. It was probably quite disgusting for an outsider, but thankfully Louis and Harry were completely alone in their pool in Perth, the only company being a few birds that flew overhead.

"You okay, baby?" Harry asked with a gentle chuckle, dropping his hands to lift Louis up by his ass, as he had been slipping for the past few minutes, slowly but surely sinking further into the water. Louis snuggled further into Harry's neck at the change in position, sighing and tightening his arms around Harry's neck. "Wish I were taller," he mumbled into the soft skin of Harry's neck, burying his face further into it. Harry's expression faltered at Louis' words, a wave of pity washing over him for his boyfriend. He hated when Louis spoke ill of his height or any aspect of his body, insecurity being one of his main, well, insecurities. And no matter how many times Harry tried to reassure Louis or make him feel as beautiful as he thought he was, he knew that it was falling on deaf ears.

And so instead of trying to convince Louis of something he wouldn't ever believe for some crazy reason, Harry usually went along with it, knowing that humor always distracted Louis from his woes. "Yeah, me too, maybe then it would be a fair fight when we held water races," he said, walking the two of them towards the shallow end. Louis giggled, lifting his head as he pressed his cheeks to Harry's cheek, sliding his legs down as he was able to reach, still keeping one arm lazily draped across his shoulders, their sides pressed against each other. "I think you secretly like winning every single time," he said, climbing the stairs a bit shakily, legs suddenly very tired from all the exercise. Harry threw back his head in laughter as he threw his arm around Louis' shoulders too, squeezing him to his side as he grabbed two towels, throwing one in Louis' face.

"What are the plans for tonight?" Louis asked as he wiped himself down with the towel, slinging it over his shoulders like a cape as they made to walk into the chilly hotel. Harry shrugged his shoulders as he roughly ran the towel through his hair, drying it the best he could. "Christmas dinner isn't until tomorrow, so I just say we have a lie-in tonight, especially since we did the dirty Santa stuff this afternoon," he suggested, grabbing the room keycards and heading towards the door. Louis nodded in agreement, padding along after Harry, his bare feet leaving tracks as they walked inside, shivering automatically at the cooler temperatures.

They made it up to their hotel room fairly quickly, exchanging nothing except a peaceful silence, although Harry couldn't help but notice Louis' rather melancholy expression. He hoped he wasn't still strung up on the height issue, because as much as Harry loved him, he hated how much Louis hated his height. It wasn't like he was abnormally short. If anything, it was Harry who was abnormally tall. Being around someone as tall as him constantly would make anyone normal feel shorter than average. But nonetheless, Harry kept his mouth shut, silently slipping his fingers through Louis' as they reached their floor, walking the short distance to their room, where Louis immediately dropped Harry's hand to change out of his wet swim trunks.

 

Harry did the same, dropping them in the bathtub and pulling on fresh, dry boxers and a clean shirt, collapsing in an exhausted heat on the bed, sprawling out and nuzzling his face into one of the pillows. It was only a few seconds later that Louis crawled in behind him, pressing his chest to Harry's back, one arm worming its way under Harry, the other wrapping around the other side of his torso, wherein Louis pulled him flush against his own torso, nuzzling his nose into Harry's neck, breathing in the scent of him. Harry sighed at the contact, smiling contently, eyes falling shut. Louis closed his eyes too, slowly falling asleep to the steady beat of Harry's heart and his soft breathing.

It was about an hour later that Louis rolled away from Harry, the combination of his body heat and the fact that he just couldn't get to sleep causing him to groan in frustration. He stared up at the dark ceiling for a few moments, pursing his lips as he tried to almost will fatigue to him, but that ultimately didn't work. He was debating getting up and taking a bath when an idea popped into his head. It would help him get to sleep, something about getting his heart rate up and the endorphins running, and it hadn't ever failed him before. Not that being caught by Harry would matter in the slightest considering their relationship, Louis still glanced over at his sleeping form, vowing to stay as quiet as possible as he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his pants, his fingers immediately wrapping around his limp length, which almost instantly began to harden at the stimulation his fingers provided.

Settling down into the bed, he shut his eyes and his mouth and focused on getting to his high as quietly as possible. He just did what he knew worked, pulling on his length as he rotated his hand, moving it in a closed fist up and down, the pre-cum slicking up his cock and making it easier to manipulate, the lust gathering in his lower stomach as he bit down harshly on his lower lip, his back arching as he thrust up into his own hand. He was imagining it was Harry of course, that it was his hand running up and down him, squeezing at the base, thumb flicking over the sensitive tip.

"Shit," he moaned out loud, eyes suddenly snapping open at the noise, darting to look at Harry. His hand didn't still however, still moving under the sheets, visible even in the darkness. He was too close to his high to really stop at this point. He partially hoped that Harry woke up and caught him, but the larger part of him was mortified as he saw that hope become reality, Harry groaning and rolling over onto his back, lifting his hands to rub his eyes open. At this point, Louis' hand finally did stop, but it was still obvious through the sheets what he had been doing. "Louis, are you awake?" Harry asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Y-yeah, I can't sleep, but it's okay, I'm getting sleepy now," he said, his raspy voice betraying him. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip in shame as Harry blinked a few more times, looking at Louis. It didn't take him long for his eyes to trail further down, dilating and darkening as a wicked smile spread across his lips. "Louis, what are you doing?" he asked, a light teasing tone to his voice. Louis blushed furiously, pulling his hand off his cock and holding both hands up in the air. "Nothing!" he said, but it was pretty clear that he was lying. Harry's smirk deepened as he scooted closer, one hand instantly shooting out under the covers to land on Louis' hipbone. 

"Really? Nothing at all?" he whispered, tilting his head to where it rested right next to Louis', lips at his ear.

Louis' breathing became more ragged as Harry's hand trailed further down, before his fingers lightly touched the base of his erection. "Do you want me to help you with all that nothing you're doing?" Harry breathed, barely audible. His tongue flicked over Louis' earlobe as he took Louis' throbbing, wet length in his hand, giving it an earnest squeeze, chuckling darkly at the low moan it resulted in. All the shame at being caught melted away as Harry ran his closed fist over Louis' slicked up member, whispering obscenities into his ear the entire time. "Were you thinking of me?" he asked, pulling roughly on Louis' cock, causing Louis' eyes to fly open and then screw shut as a wave of pleasure crashed into him. He nodded to answer Harry's question, pushing himself further down into the mattress as Harry continued to get him off, rotating his wrist expertly as he moved his hand up and down, squeezing at the base like Louis had.

"Say my name when you come," Harry purred, increasing the flick of his wrist as he basically fucked Louis with his hand, the movements so quick Louis couldn't focus on just one aspect of them. His hands moved to clench fistfuls of the sheets as his toes curled in anticipation. His hips jerked forward to meet a few of Harry's strokes, and that's all it took before he was writhing at his touch, the heels of his feet digging into the bed and his back arching as he cried out. "J-Harry!" he screamed, mouth open as noises of approval spilled past his lips, his eyes shut tightly as all his muscles tensed up. He came all over Harry's hands and the sheets above him, but he didn't care in that moment, unable to think of anything else except sex as it fogged over his brain.

He collapsed in a sweaty, satisfied heap, struggling to catch his breath. A sudden exhaustion overtook him, a smile finding his lips at the irony. "Thanks," he panted, sighing as he came down from his high. He twisted his head to look at Harry, who had a rather innocent expression on his face. "Um, you're welcome, I guess," he said cheekily, blushing as he got up to most likely wash his hand off. Louis smiled to himself, giggling a bit as he pulled his pants back up and swung his legs off the bed, throwing the sheets off the bed and replacing them with the spares in the closet. As he was doing the chore, Harry walked back out, standing on the opposite side of the bed, hands on his hips.

Louis looked up at him, raising his eyebrows, before a smirk found his lips. "Oh, you think you deserve a turn?" he asked, standing up straight. Harry shrugged his shoulders. "My turn, or your round two, either way yes, I do plan on getting something in return," he said casually. Louis' interest piqued, he raised a single eyebrow. "My round two? Meaning you want to...," he trailed off, never good with vocalizing just exactly it was he was thinking. Harry waited for a moment, looking at Louis as if the answer was obvious, before nodding, crawling up onto th ebed. "Yes, I want to fuck you senseless, you read my mind," he said, reaching up a hand and yanking Louis down to meet him in the middle of the bed.

"Oh," Louis said lamely, lust pooling in his stomach despite what had just occurred. He just supposed that sleep would have to wait, after all.


	8. Day Eight: Oh, Santa Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an escort au :)

**Oh, Santa Baby!**

"What do you want for Christmas?" Louis asked, running his tongue over his lower lip as he brought his glass of white wine up to his mouth, sipping lightly. He leaned across the bar, propping his head up with his arm, elbow supporting him. He let the wine glass twinkle, the gentle of hum of classic Christmas songs filling the air, coming from the piano off to the side of the bar, on a raised little stage. It was a classy bar, everyone dressed in suits and ties, sharp and prestigious. Harry was one of those people, and so was Louis, the only difference being that Louis was at the bar for a very different reason than Harry was, not that Harry realized.

Louis did have standards after all, and he wouldn't be reduced to calling himself a prostitute. No, prostitutes stood on corners and had sex for the tiniest amount of money, but Louis was a call boy. He had a manager, and he attended to clients. His services were worth upwards of three hundred an hour, sometimes ranging in the thousands depending on what it was exactly he was doing. He was just that good. He knew his body and its capabilities, he knew what men and women alike liked, he knew how to make them squirm beneath him, begging for more. He may have been bad at all things, but sex was one thing he was good at. And that's why he used it to keep himself off the streets and out of the hands of those who couldn't afford him.

To say he had standards was one thing, but to say he was proud of his occupation was another. He wasn't proud. Of course he wasn't proud. He knew that he was wasting all of his potential by selling his body, he knew that if he really put his mind to it he could make a decent living as a model or something, but it was difficult at this stage to turn down the salary of a call boy. He was living comfortably, and if he had to sacrifice his physicality for it, then so be it. It was just sex after all. No emotions tied to it, nothing. He never even remembered the faces. Only the money that he received afterwards.

He was, as one may put it, on-call this Christmas Eve. He never minded working holidays, because it always meant bigger tips for him, and what else was he going to do with his time? His family was estranged, he had no friends outside of the workplace, why spend Christmas Eve alone in his apartment when he could spend it with some stranger and at least get an orgasm out of it.

He spotted the younger blonde almost as soon as he walked in, eyes lighting up at the sight of such promise. With his height and his hazel eyes, dark hair, and not to mention the very faint outline of his muscles through his suit, it wasn't hard to put together a very attractive mental image of him naked. It made Louis' mouth water, and he knew that he was going to have to try and seduce this man. And so it began when he sidled up to the bar and ordered a dry martini, not really drinking it at first, just swirling the toothpick around, stabbing the olive every and now then, a rather contemplative look on his face.

Louis slid over casually, tapping his finger against the side of his wine glass, before swiveling on his bar stool and pulling a mildly seductive expression. It was really just a gentle narrowing of the eyes, but Louis knew that it was just enough to plant that first seed in their minds. He had been doing this a long time. He knew how to seduce a person. "What do you want for Christmas?" he asked, and waited patiently for an answer from the man. The man seemed a bit surprised that someone like Louis was speaking with him, and he blushed, eyes shamelessly raking over Louis' form before dropping, his hands wrapping nervously around his martini glass. "What do you want?" he replied, still not making eye contact with Louis.

Louis chuckled lowly, sighing and taking another sip of his white wine. He could feel the nerves rolling off the boy, and he decided to help put him at ease, lightening up his attitude considerably as he answered. "I asked for a pony, but I don't think I'm going to get one," he said casually, adding a bit of laughter towards the end. He looked hopefully at the boy, smiling when he saw the little dimples in his cheeks as he too smiled, finally lifting his head to make eye contact with Louis. "Why not?" he asked, sitting up straight. Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair, purposely turning his face as he did so that the boy got a clear view of his jawline. "I've no place to put it," he sighed, before flashing the boy a smile. He then took that opportunity to introduce himself, sticking a hand out in the boy's direction.

"I'm Louis," he said, grinning. The boy's mouth twitched, before he smiled again, reaching out and taking Louis' hand in a firm handshake. "Harry," he replied. Louis raised his eyebrows as he stopped shaking the boy—Harry's—hand, but didn't drop it, holding it steady. He had soft, steady hands, the kind that would almost certainly catch anyone if they were falling. Louis liked them. Harry giggled, ducking his head before lifting it, his eyes crinkled to the point where they were almost shut. It was a wholly adorable look, and Louis couldn't help but join in on the laughter. Almost suddenly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to take advantage of this rather kind, whimsical soul. But then again at the same time, he only felt his need grow. He wanted to see what this boy was like when the clothes came off.

Louis made his face serious too, before nodding, finally dropping his hand. "Alright, Harry, you never answered my question," Louis said, leaning back in his chair and lifting his glass to his lips once again, maintaining eye contact with the boy. "Oh," Harry said, flushing bright red again. He hesitated for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face, before he blushed once again and started chuckling, lifting his martini and actually taking a drink for the first time. "How honest can I be with you?" he asked, sniffing as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. Louis chuckled, sitting up straight and leaning in closer to Harry. "Brutally," he replied, his voice more of a purr than anything.

He noticed Harry visibly stiffen at the tone, and he hoped he hadn't jumped the gun, but when Harry smirked, he knew he hadn't. "Well, Louis," he continued. "I really just want to get laid for Christmas," And then he scoffed to himself, turning away and rolling his eyes to the ceiling as he lifted his martini and downed the rest of it in one go. Louis' eyes widened at the blunt statement, before narrowing again, inspiration sparking in his mind. A mischievous grin spread slowly across his face, before he pushed his wine away, and let a hand fall on top of Harry's wrist, fingers lightly wrapping around it, before tightening completely. "I think I can give you that," he whispered, eyes darkening as he stood up, waiting for Harry to stand up, too.

Harry's own eyes widened as he realized what Louis was offering, and Louis detected a split-second of doubt, before his eyes were raking over Louis' body, and whatever was causing the doubt fell away with ease. "Oh-okay," Harry replied, his voice shaky. The nerves were back, but Louis thought it was cute, a playful little smile on his face as Harry stood up, and Louis guided him back to the private rooms at the other end of the bar, discreetly slipping inside one and locking it, turning around to face Harry, who was standing in the center of the room.

"Now Harry," Louis said lowly as he sauntered towards him, eyes lifted to meet the only other set in the room. "Have you been naughty or nice this year?" He stopped right in front of the taller boy, licking his lips before wasting no time and pressing his hand on Harry's crotch, kneading his bulge with his hand, smirking as Harry's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. Louis' other hand ran up and down Harry's torso, feeling his muscles through the layers of clothes. "Hmm?" he hummed, still palming Harry as he dropped himself to his knees. "I think you've been quite naughty, just look at you," Louis teased, removing his hand from Harry's crotch only to undo the button to his slacks and pull down the zipper. His mouth watered some more as he gently pulled Harry's cock out of the confines of his briefs. He felt his eyes dilate as he took in the size and girth of him, the lust pooling in hist stomach at the thought of things he could do with it flooded his mind.

"Is this all for me?" he asked teasingly, eyes flickering up to meet Harry's who was looking down at Louis, breathing heavily, his eyes almost black with lust. Louis chuckled, maintaining eye contact as he flicked his tongue over Harry's slit. He returned with the salty taste pre-cum, but he didn't mind. Of course he didn't mind. He repeated the action, closing his eyes as he hummed in approval. "Mmm, you taste good," he said, before he lifted a hand to wrap his fingers clumsily around Harry's shaft, giving it a harsh squeeze before finally suctioning his lips around the head, suckling gently, before removing his mouth completely. He began to move his hand up and down in slow, deliberate strokes, smirking at the noises Harry was producing.

"Does it feel good?" Louis asked sharply, his free hand moving down to slip beneath his own waistband, giving his own member a good pump or two, growling lowly at how good it felt. Harry nodded in answer to Louis' question, one hand moving to thread through Louis' hair, pushing his head forward until his lips bumped the tip again, and he chuckled against it, wrapping his lips around it and giving one little bob of his head before releasing again. He was a tease, and he didn't want Harry to come before he was ready. He continued to give him the handjob, occasionally flicking his tongue over the slit, but never giving him what he knew he really wanted.

After a few more minutes of the simple teasing, Louis found himself bored, and so he stood up, releasing Harry completely. He laughed at the quiet whimper of protest from Harry, who still had his eyes shut. He put a hand on his cheek, coaxing his eyes open with a gentle caress, and when their eyes locked, Louis couldn't help but notice how pretty they were. "I have something that will feel even better, you naughty boy," he whispered, before gently pushing Harry back until he fell into a sitting position on the couch. Harry instantly spread his legs as he watched Louis, who stayed watching Harry watch him as he took off his pants, and his briefs, exposing himself to Harry, who wasted no time raking his eyes over his naked lower half, eyes resting on his cock in particular.

Louis chuckled darkly as he wrapped his hand lazily around it, giving it a few tugs before moving forward to straddle Harry's hips, sitting back to where their cocks touched. Louis ground his hips forward once, further aroused at the loud groan of approval that spilled from Harry's lips at the movement. "Have you ever had sex with a man, Harry?" he asked a bit breathlessly, using the distraction to very discreetly slide the condom onto Harry's cock without him noticing too much. "Y-yeah, but I've never t-topped," he replied. Louis had to admit, he was a little surprised to find out that Harry was usually a bottom, but he wasn't about to change the current situation, not when he was already in the mindset to be fucked. "Well, it's gonna be Christmas morning for the both of us then," he replied cheekily.

He fell forward then, catching Harry off-guard as he captured his lips in a kiss, both their eyes shutting as Harry kissed Louis back, his arms winding around his torso, pulling him closer. As they kissed, Louis expertly prepared himself as quickly as possible, squeezing the lube between his two fingers and rubbing it first on Harry's cock and then his entrance, sliding a finger or two in once, moaning against Harry's lips at the feeling of his fingers and the subsequent anticipation of having something much more satisfying inside of him soon. He had done this almost hundreds of times, he knew just what he was doing.

He broke off the rather heated kiss then, sitting up and panting, catching his breath. Harry's hands moved to grip Louis' hips tightly, his eyes wide with both nerves and arousal, an interesting mixture. Louis took a deep breath, using a hand to brush Harry's hair out of his eyes. He locked with those blue eyes once again as he reached behind him and grabbed Harry's cock, raising his hips slightly as he angled it at his entrance. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as he slowly lowered his hips, the blunt head pushing past the tight inner ring first, earning a loud cry from Harry at the new sensation and a low grumble from Louis, who squeezed his eyes shut and focused on sinking himself entirely on Harry's cock. He had to admit, it was turning out to be one of the better ones.

Once he was buried completely to the hilt, and Louis could feel him barely touching his prostate from within, he took a deep breath, opening his eyes and resting his hands on Harry's chest, which was annoyingly still clothed, but he didn't care enough to change that. "How does it feel?" he asked, running his hands up and down. Harry was breathing heavily, and didn't answer until Louis clenched his muscles around him, demanding an answer. "Fuck!" Harry screamed, hands gripping Louis' hips so tightly it was almost painful. "It feels good, Louis, really fucking good," he panted, squirming beneath him. Louis chuckled, tracing Harry's jawline with a finger. "Good boy," he whispered, and then he lifted his hips, before sinking back down completely onto his length.

Harry groaned in ecstasy, throwing his head against the back of the couch, eyes falling shut, just enjoying the moment. Louis couldn't blame him, deciding not to tease him any further, as he wanted to get his release, too. He began to pick up a steady rhythm, lifting his hips and then falling back down on Harry's cock, letting gravity do most of the work. He was bouncing on the blonde's lap, head thrown back in pleasure. The angle he had chosen meant that the head of Harry's cock drove into his prostate each time, that bundle of nerves that sent an electrifying signal of pleasure directly to Louis' brain, making it fog over to the point that he can't even remember his name.

He began to push down forcefully now, resulting in a harsher drive each time, which only meant that his muscles twitched and tightened more, stimulating Harry's cock until it all became too much. "T-Louis, I'm going to—ah!" Harry cried out, gasping, sitting up. His face relaxed before screwing up once again. Louis could barely pay attention to Harry, but he wrapped his arms around his neck, somehow managing to find words. "Come inside of me," he begged, and at those words, Harry did, burying his face in Louis' blazer, entire body shaking as he spilled into the condom, Louis' movements ceasing as he sunk completely onto him.

"Shit," Harry moaned as he finished, letting go of Louis and falling back against the couch. Louis laughed, still rolling his hips slightly, his haze momentarily fading as he paid attention to Harry's breathless form. "Pretty good, huh?" he asked. Harry chuckled, nodding. His eyes opened, and then fell to Louis' straining cock, widening in embarrassment as he realized Louis hadn't come yet. "Oh, I'm so—," Louis held up a hand before Harry could apologize, smiling wickedly. "Unbutton your shirt, I don't want to get it dirty," he said as he began to pick up the pace again, the haze quickly returning as Harry undid his buttons, pushing the shirt to either side of his torso, eyes lustful as he watched Louis chase after his high. It didn't take long for Louis to feel it approaching again, and when he went to wrap his hands around his length, he was surprised when Harry pushed it away and wrapped his own hand around it, getting him off with much nimbler fingers than Louis expected.

"F-fuck!" Louis cried out, slamming down onto Harry's cock once more before he was coming, all over Harry's hand and his chest, painting it white. His legs shook with his release, his eyes shut so tightly he saw stars, and he had to confess, it was one of the best orgasms he had had in a while. He panted as he recovered, running a hand through his sweaty hair, before opening his eyes, looking down at the mess he had created.

He pulled the pocket square out of his blazer, using it to clean Harry's chest, before tossing it to the side for some helpless soul to pick up. He stood up then, wincing at the loss, before pulling up his pants and buttoning them securely, zipping up the fly as well. Harry copied him, tossing the used condom in the nearby trashcan, taking a deep breath as he buttoned his shirt back up.  
Louis turned away for a minute, unsure of what exactly to do next. Usually, he'd conduct the transaction, but he wasn't sure if he wanted Harry to pay him. He wasn't sure if he just wanted Harry to be a client. Something about the entire situation just felt off, and something about those alluringly innocent blue eyes made him feel wrong asking him for money. However, before he could think of a solution, Harry spoke up, surprising Louis with his words.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked, completely serious. Louis' eyes widened as he turned back around, a sudden and strange feeling of shame coursing through his body. He usually never felt ashamed per se, just a little awkward. But looking at Harry, he knew that he knew that Louis had really only used him to get laid too, even if afterwards he felt like it could've been something more. "Um," he said, thoroughly caught off-guard. Harry raised his eyebrows, awaiting an answer, but Louis suddenly couldn't find his words, guilt following immediately after the shame. Harry waited a few more beats, before sighing, shoving his hands into his pocket and grabbing his wallet.

He opened it up and produced three one hundred dollar bills, shoving them into Louis' hand, before reaching inside once again and producing a hefty fifty dollar bill as well, giving that to Louis, too. "That's the usual rate for boys from Zayn’s company, right?" he asked, before his face morphed into a rather evil expression and he reached up and pushed a stray lock of hair out of Louis' shocked eyes. "Merry Christmas, Louis, I'll add you to the list of Christmas fucks," he said lowly, giving Louis a wink before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Louis utterly, and completely stunned.


	9. Day Nine: Red Ribbons, Silver Bells, and...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, my internet went out last night :(

**Silver Bells, Red Ribbons, and...?**

"Stay very still, do you understand me?" Harry instructed, looking at Louis seriously. Louis looked up from his position on the bed, arms and legs outstretched, his eyes wide with a mixture of nerves and curiosity at what Harry had in mind. He nodded, swallowing as he followed Harry's movements with his eyes. Harry gently pulled Louis' wrists down, holding them together as he locked the golden handcuffs around them, binding them together. Louis felt his heart speed up as he understood what Harry was getting at. He obediently lifted his arms to where his bound hands rested up above his head, fingers barely brushing the headboard.

Harry locked eyes with Louis again as he sidled further down the bed, turning around completely and giving Louis a nice view as he went to work with the length of red ribbon he had snagged from the box of Christmas decorations. He gently wrapped one of Louis' ankles with the silky fabric, before tying it to the corner of the footboard, repeating the step with the other ankle, effectively immobilizing Louis. He made sure the restraints were nice and tight, and that they wouldn't come undone with any amount of movement. Once he was satisfied, he sat up straight and smiled to himself at his handiwork. He hadn't planned on being this kinky, but once Louis started joking about it as they decorated the christmas tree, it was hard to get the images out of his mind, and so he just decided to put the decorating on hold and fulfill his fantasies.

He turned around, still sat between Louis' legs, and ran his hands up and down along his inner thighs, just drinking in the sight of him all spread and ready for him. As his eyes caught the gaze of Louis', he pursed his lips, contemplating for a second before grabbing the spare ribbon and moving up Louis' body, straddling his torso as he nudged Louis' head. "What are you doing?" Louis asked innocently as he obeyed, raising his head from the pillows. Harry decided to just show him rather than answer verbally, as it would pretty obvious once he began. He wrapped the ribbon around his eyes, looping it once around his head before tying it off tightly. Louis automatically moved his head around after Harry dropped his hands, trying to find a way to see.

Harry smirked to himself as he backed up, swinging his legs to the side and getting up, walking over to the bedside table, where he grabbed the necessary supplies for what they were going to do. On his way back, his eyes glanced over at the abandoned box of Christmas decorations, and they lit up as they landed on a particularly promising piece of decoration. It was just long enough, smooth and curved at the bottom and the top, and it fit the entire Christmassy theme Harry had going. Chuckling lowly to himself, he picked up the decorative candy cane, adding it to the small pile of supplies, before climbing back up on the bed and sitting between Louis' stretched legs.

"Harry," Louis whined, struggling against the restraints, a particularly pitiful look on his face that Harry could see even with the blindfold. Harry laughed lightly at Louis' distress, before returning his hands to the soft skin of his inner thighs, running them teasingly up and down a few times, before resting them both in the dips between Louis' thighs and his crotch, his fingers agonizingly close to the base of his throbbing length. "Stay still, Louis," Harry ordered, moving his hands to where they were pinning Louis' hips down. "Don't move an inch, or you won't get anything you want," he warned, waiting until he saw Louis nod in understanding. Once he saw the nod, he smiled to himself and switched positions to where he was lying comfortably on his stomach, Louis' erection at eyes length.

He blew hot air over it for a second, lips twitching at the desperate moan it elicited out of Louis, who almost tried to roll his hips, moving barely before stopping, remembering the rule Harry had put in place. Tentatively, Harry stuck his tongue out, and with just the tip, ran it up the underside of Louis' shaft, leaving a thin, glistening trail behind. He stopped before he reached his tip, instead lowering his head and repeating the action a few millimeters to the right of the first trail, continuing until he had slicked up Louis' cock in the most teasing way possible. By the time he was finished, Louis was a writhing mess underneath him, despite his no-moving rule. But he couldn't exactly blame Louis for it, so he let him get away with it for a few more seconds, before roughly pinching his hips and reenforcing the rule. "Still," he said, his voice raspy with lust.

His own hips ground down against the mattress in a bid for his own friction as he flattened his tongue and ran it up Louis' erection, reaching and licking up over the head, swirling around the tip, finally giving Louis something that he wanted. "Shit!" Louis cried out, staying impressively still as Harry wrapped his lips around the head, going down about halfway before lifting up and releasing him, kissing just the tip. As his lips surrounded the head once again, he was caught off-guard as Louis resisted Harry's grip on his hips and jerked his hips upward, sending his cock further up into Harry's mouth, to the point where it was almost an accidental deepthroat. Harry sputtered, instantly pushing down hard on Louis' hips and lifting his head, catching his breath as anger coursed through his veins.

"What the fuck was that, Louis?!" he cried out, squeezing Louis' hips tightly. Louis whimpered out in pain at that, the corners of his mouth pulling down in a frown, but Harry was momentarily oblivious to the reaction. "I'm sorry! It was just natural, I didn't mean to!" he replied, wriggling to get out of Harry's hold. Harry did notice that, and he instantly released Louis, guilt following quickly after the irrational anger and replacing it. His face fell as he looked down at Louis' hips, where sure enough, he could already see little purple bruises forming from the pressure he applied.

He bit his lip as his fingers brushed over them, knowing that he always got too rough in situations like this. He stared at them for a moment, before he heard a jangling, lifting his eyes to see Louis shaking his bound wrists. "Harry?" he asked, real concern in his voice. "I'm sorry for holding you too tightly," Harry replied, falling over Louis' chest, hovering over him. Though he couldn't see Louis' eyes, he knew that Louis was looking at him. He brushed his lips over Louis', winding one hand beneath Louis' back to gently lift him up so that their lips met. "I won't be so rough from now on," he breathed against Louis' lips. Louis tried to move his arms, but he didn't get far as the handcuffs restrained him. He shook his head though, lifting his hips to harshly rub his erection against Harry's. "I'm fine, and I want you to be rough," he whispered back, actually going so far as to nip Harry's bottom lip.

Harry's eyes widened before scrunching up, pulling his torso up more to where their chests—and subsequently their cocks—rubbed against each other. "You sure?" he asked cautiously. Louis nodded, pushing his lips harshly against Harry's, tilting his head to get better access, running his tongue along his lower lip before shoving it roughly inside, exploring Harry's open mouth. Harry let his eyes fall shut as he lost himself in the kiss, his other hand lifting to cup Louis' jaw, which meant that the both of them fell in a heap back onto the mattress, hips grinding together.

Harry broke off the kiss before it got too heated, moving down instead to Louis' neck, sucking harshly at the sensitive skin, leaving his mark as Louis caught his breath, pulling lightly against the restraints that kept him tied down to the bed. Harry suckled on the skin, running his tongue over it a few times before sitting up, looking at it in satisfaction. He didn't know why, but he always loved giving Louis hickeys, loved showing off that he was taken, that he was Harry's. He supposed it all contributed to the overall dominant roll he had in the bedroom.

"I have a present for you," he said, settling between Louis' legs once again and grabbing the candy cane ornament, deciding to go ahead and slick it up with lube despite it's already slippery texture. He didn't want to hurt Louis at all, not after what he'd already accidentally done. "A present?" Louis asked, a bit breathless, his head turned to the side, pressed against the pillow in desperation. Harry laughed, scooting forward a bit. "Yes, just for you," he answered, circling Louis' entrance with the decoration. Louis' eyebrows soared upward as he tried to figure just what it was that was about to be thrust inside of him. Harry continued to tease for a moment, before finally pushing the thing inside of Louis, the blood rushing to his own erection at the noises that spilled from Louis' lips as Harry slowly pushed the candy cane further inside of him, stopping when the only thing visible was the curve at the top.

"Does it feel good?" Harry asked, rotating it lazily. Louis groaned as he arched his back, his hands squeezed into fists. "What is it?" he asked. Of course he'd let his curiosity get the best of him. Harry rolled his eyes at the adorability of it all, pulling the candy cane out before roughly pushing it back inside of him. Louis cried out, lifting his hips slightly as he clenched around the decoration. "What does it feel like, huh?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. Louis groaned, an almost frustrated exhale of air. "Not your cock, that's what," he replied, voice annoyed. Harry had to admit, the words went straight to his cock, and he groaned as his muscles tensed. He continued to gently fuck Louis with the candy cane, tilting his head slightly. "Do you want my cock? Buried so deep inside you you can't remember your own fucking name?" he teased, increasing his pace.

Louis whimpered pathetically as he nodded his head in answer. Harry chuckled, before he roughly pulled the decoration out of Louis and threw it to the side, before sliding a closed fist up Louis' length once. "Ask and you shall receive, my precious little Christmas pudding," he replied.


	10. Day Ten: ...My Cock!

**...My Cock!**

Harry wasted no time grabbing the box of condoms he'd brought along, ripping it open and letting the contents spills onto the mattress beneath him. He worked quickly, knowing that what torture it was for Louis to have to wait, evident in the way he kept grinding his hips upward into nothing but air. "Patience is a virtue, Louis," Harry said quietly as he rolled the condom over his length, gritting his teeth as a wave of pleasure coursed through his veins. Louis groaned, struggling particularly hard in response to the comment. "Fuck my virtues, I need you now," he said, a begging tone to his voice that only turned Harry on further. Harry laughed at that, shaking his head lightly as he positioned himself comfortably between Louis' legs. He made to bend them at the knees, but then he remembered that he was tied down.

He hesitated as he contemplated whether or not to take them off, which only resulted in Louis getting more frustrated and actually banging his handcuffed hands against the headboard, the metal against wood creating a loud noise. "Harry!" he cried out, his face contorted into an expression of utmost grief even with the blindfold still in place. He wriggled his hips in his desperation, a whimper exiting his lips. "Hold on for a fucking minute, Louis!" Harry snapped, slapping Louis' inner thighs lightly in warning. Louis' groans cut off into whimpers as he sighed, pushing the side of his face into the pillows. Harry had to admit that he didn't like seeing Louis quite so desperate, so he moved quickly after that.

Bending over to each side he undid the binds, eyes widening as he saw the dark red marks that they left behind. He felt bad for a few seconds, before remembering that it was probably Louis who caused them, pulling against them so often. That made Harry's concern fade away, and he wasted now time sliding his hands along the underside of Louis' calves, before hooking underneath his knees and bending them, pushing them upward so that he had better access to Louis' entrance, with his legs lifted up and settling on his shoulders.

"Such a needy boy," Harry said as he lined himself up with Louis' entrance. "Harry, please," Louis whined, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists and out of them in anticipation. Harry took a deep breath, before pushing his tip inside of Louis, letting out a loud sigh at the sensation of just his head being surrounded by Louis' warmth. "Finally," Louis moaned, arching his back and pushing his hips forward just as Harry rolled his own, meaning he filled Louis completely with the combined movements. It was a lot faster than they were both used to, and Harry looked to Louis' face to make sure he hadn't hurt him by accident, but he couldn't see much with the blindfold. However, Louis' mouth was open in a silent scream and his back was arched and he wasn't protesting anything, so Harry didn't worry too much.

He stayed in that position for a moment, buried to the hilt inside of Louis, his legs resting on his shoulders. He stayed and just stared at Louis, watched the rise and fall of his chest, admired the way his lips were parted, little gasps of breath escaping them as he clenched around Harry's cock. 

His hands were still raised above his head, the golden metal sparkling almost in the semi-darkness. Harry bit his lip as he moved Louis' legs to rest on either side of him instead, giving him easier access to Louis' face. He leaned forward, catching Louis' lips in a surprise kiss, smiling against them as Louis' breath caught in his throat, and he kissed Harry back eagerly. As Harry's tongue danced with Louis', his hands ran up the sides of his slender torso, and up his arms, before resting on his hands, undoing the handcuffs. He liked having Louis restrained, but right then, he wanted to feel his hands all over him.

Once the handcuffs were off, Louis immediately lowered his arms and let them span the length of Harry's back, running up and down his spine, over his shoulder blades, making up for lost time. Harry continued to kiss him, his own hands supporting his own body weight as he hovered over Louis, still not moving his hips despite the silent question in Louis' clenching muscles asking him to. He felt Louis pull on his lower lip in further protest, but Harry pretended not to notice, only detaching his lips to leave a trail of sloppy kisses along Louis' jawline, before attaching them to the sensitive skin on his neck, sucking harshly, leaving his mark right where everyone would be able to see.

Louis' hands continued to run down Harry's back, before they suddenly returned rather quickly back up to his shoulders, before sliding underneath his arms and settling flat-palmed on his pectorals. Harry wasn't entirely sure what he was getting up to, but he just continued focusing on giving Louis his hickey and being the worst tease ever. That being said, he was caught completely off-guard when Louis—in a rather impressive switch-up—pushed Harry's chest forward, lifting his own body as Harry fell upwards into a sitting position, falling to sit back on his haunches. Louis moved languidly with him, their bodies not once detaching, and ended up sitting in Harry's lap, arms wound tightly around his neck, his chin on Harry's shoulder.

His legs locked around Harry's waist, and it wasn't long after that he started to roll his hips, sighing as he finally received what he wanted. Harry narrowed his eyes as he finally understood what Louis had been getting at, but he couldn't say he didn't admire Louis' methods. This new position meant less work for Harry, and so he only adjusted himself to where he was sitting criss-crossed instead of on top of his legs. He let his eyes flutter shut as he lost himself in the feeling of Louis bouncing up and down on his cock, rising and exposing it momentarily before sinking right back onto it. He had a vice-like grip around Harry's neck, but Harry didn't mind. He moved his own hands to grip Louis' hips and assist him in lifting him up and down, angling his own hips just so that they hit that spot that got Louis screaming, throwing his entire upper body away from Harry.

He dropped an arm from around Harry's neck to brace himself from falling against the bed, the other one moving to the center of Harry's neck to further keep him upright. The new angle gave Louis more freedom to roll his hips against Harry's, and it wasn't long after that for both Louis and Harry. "Fuck, baby, just like that," Harry panted, his breathing uneven as he approached his high. Louis increased his pace, rotating his hips as he dug his nails into the back of Harry's neck, eyes shut as ecstasy poured over him. "Make me cum, Harry, make me cum," he said, each word it's own breath as he became lost in the lust of it all.

Getting the message, Harry suddenly moved forward to where they were both falling backwards, Louis' back landing on the bed, Harry on top again. Using the last bit of energy he had, he drilled so roughly into Louis that he saw stars, and that's all it took for Louis to come, screaming out Harry's name and raking his nails down his bare back, leaving deep red scratches. Harry came right after, his entire body shaking as he collapsed on top of Louis, desperately trying to catch his breath. Louis slumped against the mattress too, his arms and legs falling off of Harry and splaying out as he let the wave of exhaustion overtake him.

A few minutes later Harry gently slipped out of Louis, rolling over onto his back and rubbing his eyes. "You should let your dominant side show a little more often," he said casually, to which Louis laughed, wincing slightly as he turned onto his side. "I wouldn't mind seeing you all tied up too," he replied. Harry's amused expression fell away at that as he looked at Louis, deadly serious. "Absolutely not," he said, to which Louis burst into laughter, rolling his eyes as he turned away and stood up, most likely heading towards the shower.


	11. Day Eleven: I Saw Daddy Fucking Santa Claus

**I Saw Daddy Fucking Santa Claus**

The dappled light refracted through the car windows as both Louis and Harry peered in amazement at the houses they were passing. Big, beautiful mansions strung up and outlined with the prettiest Christmas lights either of them had ever seen. They drove a snail-pace, Louis' foot not even on the gas, wanting to go slow enough that he'd be able to see every single decoration. Not only did the colorful lights adorn every house on the street, but they also were wrapped around the tree trunks, expertly weaved through the branches, illuminating every part in a very festive glow. The street was basically awash in a mixture of the glow of all the lights, and Louis had to admit, he was in Christmas heaven.

"We should have put Christmas lights on our house," he mused, zooming in on his camera to get a better picture of a particularly extravagant house. Harry chuckled, reaching forward and turning up the heat, looking out at the opposite side of the car, at the other houses that were dressed up in bulbs to the nines. "We'd just end up electrocuting ourselves," he replied, snapping a quick picture before leaning back in his seat. He tried stretching out his legs as much as he could within the confined space of the car, but he really only succeeded in giving himself a backache. 

They had been out looking at Christmas lights for a little over two hours, Louis insisting that they look at every single house for at least two minutes, and with a rather expansive neighborhood at their disposal, time added up quickly. Harry was ready to return back home and curl up in bed to await the arrival of Christmas morning, but he didn't have it in him to end Louis' fun. It was their Christmas Eve tradition, after all, so Harry dealt with it.

Thankfully, Louis seemed to be ready to go back home too, sighing as he finally tucked away his phone and readjusted himself in the driver's seat, grabbing the steering wheel and giving the car some gas. As they shot forward, Harry looked over at Louis, smiling at the content expression on his face. "Just as good as last year?" he asked, reaching his hand over the console to rest on Louis' thigh. Louis nodded, grinning wider, stealing a look over at Harry. "They get better every year," he said. "Thank you for going with me," he added, a bit quieter. He dropped one hand from the steering wheel to lace his fingers through Harry's. Harry instantly tightened his grip on Louis' hand, running a thumb over the top of his. "You excited for tomorrow?" he asked softly.

Louis giggled, rolling his eyes as he pulled out of the neighborhood and onto the main road, the car picking up speed as they raced off in the direction of their flat. "Why do you ask stupid questions, Harry Styles?" he joked, laughing. Harry flushed a bit, scoffing before he leaning his torso over the middle console and pecked his lips to Louis' cheek. "Don't be a dickhead about it," he teased, leaning back and settling in his seat. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, Christmas music playing softly in the foreground, the only thing accompanying it being Louis and Harry's respective heartbeats. Once they pulled into their little garage beneath their flat, Louis twisted around in his seat, and lifted his and Harry's linked hands to stroke Harry's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Harry," he whispered, his eyes shining with an almost sickening adoration for his boyfriend. Harry blushed furiously at the affectionate words, struggling to find his own response. After a few seconds passed with just the two making eye contact, Harry thought of a better alternative to words, using his free hand to wind around the back of Louis' neck, leaning his torso forward and pulling Louis toward him, their lips meeting in the middle. Louis was a little surprised, eyes wide open as Harry's lips moved against his, but it didn't take long for them to slide shut, his mouth melting against Harry's as he kissed him back, his hand threading through Harry's hair, tugging on it as he got more into the kiss.

Harry leaned further into Louis, dropping his hand to cup Louis' face in his hands, his touch feather light as he kept leaning, to the point where Louis had to lean back, his hands falling away from Harry as he used them to balance himself on the seat, teetering dangerously closes to accidentally falling against the dash. Harry kept up the pace of the kiss, licking gently into Louis' mouth, their tongues dancing together, while the rest of his body moved rather expertly over the middle console towards Louis. He scrambled over, causing Louis to turn and sit forward in the seat, his hands hovering uselessly in the air as Harry rectified himself, throwing one leg over Louis' lap and essentially sitting on his thighs, straddling him. In the new position, Louis flailed a bit, reaching down on the side of the seat as he continued to let Harry explore his mouth. He pushed the seat back, giving him room to stretch his legs and making sure Harry's back didn't hit the dashboard now a few feet in front of them.

Now all situated, Louis let his hands travel the distance of Harry's back, before winding them around and pushing off his coat, getting to Harry's elbows before Harry decided to help, removing his hands from Louis' body to shrug the coat off quickly, letting it fall onto the floor of the car. His hands immediately returned to claw at Louis' sweater, tugging it upward, a silent message. The two finally detached their lips so that Louis could both perform the task and the two of them could catch their breath. Harry sat up, watching as Louis pulled the sweater off and tossed it into the backseat. Their eyes met, alight with lust, both of their chests rising and falling. 

"You really want to do this in the car?" Louis asked breathlessly, and despite his words, his fingers began undoing the buttons to Harry's shirt. He couldn't help himself, he was a very kinesthetic person, and he wanted to run his hands up and down Harry's toned chest.  
Harry chuckled, his heart racing as he traced Louis' collarbones, one hand dipping lower and tracing the waistband of his pants, where his bulge was obvious at this point. "It's the only place we haven't I'm pretty sure," he replied, letting Louis ease his shirt off of him. It was getting slightly chilly in the garage, but it was about to heat up quickly, so neither boy minded as they continued to run their hands up and down each other's bodies. Louis laughed at Harry's comment, letting his hands soak in the feel of Harry's smooth skin, of his abs, brushing over his nipples, grazing his collarbones, every part of him. Harry responded by grinding his hips down harshly against Louis', making his need known.

Louis let out a low groan at the sensation, his hands immediately dropping to Harry's pants, clumsily working the button undone and pulling the zipper down, plunging his hand down and stroking Harry's hardened cock through the thin material of his boxers. Harry let his eyes flutter shut as Louis palmed him, his hips bucking into his hand naturally. Harry let his own hand drift further, slipping past the elastic waistband of Louis' pants, and even past his briefs, where his cold fingers wrapped around his pulsing length. Louis gasped at the temperature and then as Harry gave him an earnest squeeze, his hips too thrusting upward at the stimulation. The two continued to give each other handjobs for a duration of time, before Harry became clearly bored, and opened his eyes, lightly glaring at Louis. "Louis, can we please move on from this?" he asked. Louis laughed, and because neither of them were really the dominant type, he obliged, removing his hand and lifting his hips to push his pants down and out of the way.

Harry copied him, albeit with a bit more struggling, having to sit up on his knees to get his pants just pass his ass, where he rather humorously lifted each leg and removed the pants one leg at a time, before throwing them frustratingly into the backseat along with Louis' sweater. Louis held in a laugh, but it must have been pretty obvious on his face because Harry tried to look serious, but broke, giggles escaping his lips as he shook is head. "Shut-up," he said, grabbing Louis' hand and pulling it up to his mouth. "I didn't say anything," Louis replied, the blood rushing to his crotch as Harry sucked on two of his fingers, rolling his eyes. Louis focused on the feeling of Harry's mouth on his fingers, his other hand wrapping loosely around his length, slowly stroking it.

Once his fingers were properly lubricated with Harry's saliva, Harry drug Louis' hand down, lifting his hips as he guided Louis' hand to where his hole was. He let go of Louis' wrist then, letting him take over. Louis wasted no time, tracing Harry's entrance with a slick finger before gently pushing it in, listening carefully to the noises Harry was making. They'd made love plenty of times, it wasn't anything new, but Louis always liked to be sure. He curled his finger experimentally inside of Harry, smiling as Harry let out a ruined cry, his hands moving to grip Louis' shoulders. Louis kept teasingly stroking his own length as he prepped Harry, inserting a second finger alongside the first, pumping them in and out of Harry at an increased pace.

Harry's legs were shaking with pleasure as he kept from pushing down against Louis' fingers, knowing that with the compromising position, it probably wasn't the best idea. Louis could tell how desperate he was getting however, and so he decided to 'move on' for Harry and his sake. He slipped his fingers out, letting go of his cock momentarily to help Harry shuffle forward into place. With the height difference, and Harry raised a bit, Louis' face was momentarily cuddled against Harry's collarbones, where he pressed little butterfly kisses on his skin before reaching down and aligning his cock with Harry's entrance. He brushed the sensitive tip over his hole, signaling to Harry that he was in place, and it was with a deep breath that Harry slowly lowered his hips, sinking onto Louis' length. Louis clenched his eyes shut as he squeezed his cock involuntarily, keeping ahold of it until Harry had taken enough of it to keep it in place.

Louis let his free hands settle on Harry's hipbones as he continued to push himself further and further onto Louis' cock, his mouth hanging open and his eyes shut as well as he adjusted to the feeling of Louis inside of him. Once he was completely lowered, Louis was buried to the hilt inside of Harry, surrounded by his warmth, his ecstasy. His nails dug into Harry's hips as his muscles clenched around him for a moment, a ragged breath escaping his lips. "Jesus, Louis," Harry whimpered, clenching around him again. Louis let his eyes flutter open, his hands moving away from Harry's hips to run flat-handed against his chest. "Ride me, Harry Styles," he breathed, doing his best to buck his hips upward, which was a feat considering the fact that Harry had basically all his weight on Louis. However, it must have done something for Harry, because he cried out, falling against Louis' chest, his forehead pressing against his shoulder as he gasped. Louis clumsily wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, hugging him against him as he finally began to move his hips, lifting them up before sinking right back down onto Louis' cock.

"That feels so good, Harry," Louis said, knowing how well Harry responded to vocal encouragement. Harry sat up then, his eyes dark as midnight with lust as he lifted his hips again and dropped them back onto Louis' lap. His hands gripped his shoulders once again as he chose a speed and ran with it, bouncing on Louis' lap. Louis' face contorted into an almost painful-looking expression as he was hit with wave after wave of pleasure, the feeling of Harry's muscles clenching and unclenching, sliding around him, it all felt so good, his mind fogging up with only thoughts of sex and reaching his orgasm. "Harder, please!" he cried out, digging his nails into Harry's hipbones.

Harry locked eyes with Louis then, biting his lip as he increased his pace, the obscene sound of skin slapping skin filling the car. "Fuck, babe," Louis groaned out, one hand shooting out to brace himself against the window, which had steamed up with their excessive breathing. He left behind a rather suspicious handprint as he clawed at the glass, losing himself in the moment as he felt himself approaching his high. "Your cock is so good, Louis, so...fucking...good," Harry panted, his hands moving to press harshly against Louis' stomach as he lowered his head, coming down harder and faster on Louis' cock, whimpered cries leaving his lips as he repeatedly slammed onto his prostate. Louis' head whipped from side to side as his vision blurred with the intensity of his orgasm.

"Harry!" he cried out as he came inside of Harry, his arms moving to lock around Harry's neck and pulling him against his chest, cradling his head against his collarbones as he shook violently. Harry somehow moved even faster as Louis came, chasing after his own high. It was only a few seconds later that his hands grabbed the sides of Louis' torso roughly and a warm wetness spread over Louis' chest. Harry groaned into Louis' shoulder, pressing his lips against his skin, his teeth grazing it. Louis stayed holding him, despite how sweaty and hot he was. He held Harry because it's what felt emotionally right, and they both needed a minute anyway. They both stayed in the embrace as they caught their breath, Harry's grip eventually lightening as he regain rational thought, turning his face to just rest his cheek on Louis' shoulder.

 

"We've been having sex for the past seven months, how is it better every time?" he asked breathlessly, one hand reaching up to touch Louis' cheek. Louis shrugged his shoulders as he kept his eyes closed, his hands running up and down Harry's back. "It might stop getting better now that we've done it literally every single place possible," he said, laughing towards the end. Harry snorted, pressing a chaste kiss to Louis' neck. "We haven't done it at any of our friends houses though," he said cheekily, before sitting up, laughing. Louis felt a renewed rush of arousal at the feeling of Harry twitching around his cock which was still buried inside of him. 

"Okay, get off you kinky shit, before I try to go for round two," he said, wriggling underneath Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow, a thoughtful look on his face. Nevertheless, he lifted his hips, letting Louis sit up in the seat, leaving Harry. "Why not a round two?" Harry asked, grabbing Louis' abandoned sweater and using it to clean up the mess on his stomach.

Louis seemed slightly disappointed to have ruined the sweater, but he didn't say anything about it, just answering Harry's question instead. "I still have Christmas presents to wrap, that's why," he said, pulling up his pants and rolling up the dirtied sweater. He opened the door, welcoming the rush of cold air that surrounded them. Harry shivered a bit as he climbed out, taking his clothes with him. Louis followed quickly after, blushing at the sight of the handprint against the window, deciding to just leave it for now, following Harry as he headed towards the door to their flat. Who knew, maybe after Louis was finished wrapping, they really would have a round two.  
It was Christmas Eve, after all.


	12. Day Twelve: The Twelve Days Of Christmas Fucks

**The Twelve Days Of Christmas Fucks**

"Can we just leave the mess for later? I really want you to come cuddle with me while we pretend to watch to Elf," Louis pled, curled up on the couch with a blanket over his shoulders. He gave Harry his best set of puppy dog eyes in the hopes of convincing him further, going so far as to push out his lower lip in a rather adorable pout. Harry looked up from the actual ocean of torn wrapping paper that had been created in the wake of Christmas morning, his expression determined until he made eye contact with Louis. The expression faltered then, as he took in the begging look that Louis was sporting. He was a sucker for any look Louis gave him, but there was no protesting the plea. "Fine, but no complaining when 'later' arrives, okay?" he asked, wafting through the piles of festive paper. Louis nodded eagerly, sitting up and scooting over to give Harry room to crawl up onto the couch.

Harry pulled himself up, settling comfortably into the cushions, before looking over to Louis, raising his eyebrows skeptically. Louis hesitated a moment, before a soft smile spread across his face and he scrambled over, dragging his blanket with him, still tightly wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. He moved to sit on top of Harry's lap, his legs straddling his hips, but in the least sexual manner. He shifted down to where his head rested right against Harry's heart, the sound of it resonating through him. He draped his arms loosely around Harry's neck, before taking a deep breath, and letting his eyes flutter shut.

Harry's own arms wound around Louis' back, pulling him forward to where he could properly sleep against his chest, and he let a smile flash across his features at the intimacy of the position, and how adorable it was that Louis could really only get to sleep when wrapped around Harry like a koala. Truth be told, Harry couldn't quite fall asleep without the feeling of Louis against him either, so it was mutually beneficial. He let Louis' steady breathing lull him to sleep, his fingers barely tracing his spine as the tendrils of unconsciousness pulled him under soon after.

About an hour later, Harry was jolted awake by the sound of his door opening. The first thing he did after realizing it was Zayn coming by to drop off their gifts was check to make sure Louis was still fast asleep. His eyes flickered down, but he wasn't able to see much except the top of Louis' head in that position, but he drew a hand up to rest on the back of his neck nonetheless, his fingers threading featherlight through the fine locks of hair. Louis still seemed completely out of it, breathing steadily against Harry, the only change being that his hands had slipped to rest on the couch cushions on either side of Harry's waist. He was careful not to move too much as he looked over at Zayn, instantly bringing a finger to his lips to signal him to not make any noise.

"Is he asleep?" Zayn whispered, his voice soft enough that it wouldn't cause Louis to wake up. Harry blinked up at Zayn for a minute, before rolling his eyes. "No, he's dead," he hissed back sarcastically, his hand moving to run gently up and down Louis' softly rising and falling back. Zayn rolled his own eyes, giving Harry the finger as he sat the gifts down on top of the plethora of torn wrapping paper. It caused quite the loud crunching noise, to which Harry glared at Zayn, gritting his teeth as he pressed a finger to his lips once again, his grip on Louis suddenly tightening. "Sorry, sorry! I'll just leave now," Zayn apologized, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion as Zayn moved towards the door. "Why are you even here? Like, right now?" he asked, raising his voice only slightly above a whisper so that Zayn could hear him. Zayn stopped in front of the door, turning around and pointing at the bundle of presents sitting square in the middle of the floor. "I'm just dropping off your presents, because I know there's a good chance I won't see you tonight at the party," he explained. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, silently believing an ulterior motive, but choosing not to press the issue, just nodding and letting Zayn leave quietly.

All was fine until the door caught a gust of wind from the drafty hallway, and slammed shut, the noise loud enough to wake up half the complex. It woke Louis up too, and Harry groaned, instantly blaming Zayn in his head. Louis jerked awake, eyes flying open as he shot upward, his hands moving to grab fistfuls of Harry's shirt. His head snapped left to right as he tried to let his mind catch up with his body, his eyes wide and slightly fearful in their confusion. Harry caught his cheek mid-turn, and steadied him, locking eyes. "Hey, it's okay, it's just me," he comforted, his thumb rubbing a circle into Louis' soft cheek. Louis stared at him, blinking furiously, still a bit disoriented from being jolted so rudely from such a deep sleep. Harry maintained the stare, keeping his gaze calm, and smiling softly as Louis' face melted into a rather disgruntled expression, frowning as he lifted two closed fists to rub his eyes.

"I was so comfy," he groaned, slumping back against Harry's chest, snuggling rather roughly into it in his frustration. The movement caused his hips to grind against Harry's crotch accidentally, but thankfully it wasn't enough to do anything for Harry. He laughed, wrapping his arms around Louis and hugging him tightly, pressing his lips against his neck. "We can just move into the bedroom, where you can sprawl out and be more comfortable," he suggested. Louis sighed, his eyes falling shut as sleep washed over him once again. "You have to carry me," he moaned, moving his arms to wrap around Harry's neck tightly. Harry chuckled, moving his hands to hook under Louis' thighs as he followed through.

He stood up a bit shakily, gripping the undersides of Louis' thighs tightly as he supported him, pulling him up further so that Louis could lift his legs and locked them above Harry's hipbones. He did just that, moving to rest his head on Harry's shoulder as he swayed a bit, the two of them headed towards their bedroom. Harry nudged the door open with his foot, before completing the short distance and gently lowering Louis down onto the bed, where he fell away from Harry, the only thing remaining being one hand that he held on to, gently tugging Harry to join him. "Let me shut the door, love, then I'll be right there," he whispered, turning away and letting Louis' hand fall from his.

Once the door was securely shut, Harry turned back around towards Louis, and was surprised to see him laying stock straight and still on his back, his eyes opening and peering up at the ceiling. "Louis, you don't have to wait for me, go ahead and get back to sleep, I'll be there in literally two seconds," he said, a soft chuckle escaping his lips at his boyfriend's antics. Louis twisted his head to look at him, his expression strangely blank. Harry stared back at him, suddenly a bit confused. He furrowed his brow as he tilted his head, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "I'm not very sleepy anymore," Louis stated simply, before turning his head back to look up at the ceiling.

"Oh, you're not?" Harry asked, perking up one eyebrow as he jumped onto the bed, wriggling to sit between Louis' legs. Louis didn't move in response, instead lowering his chin until it touched his chest and he looked rather ridiculous, his eyes locking with Harry's. "No, but I am horny," he said, his words surprising Harry. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped, and the blood rushed from his head straight to his cock. "That was out of the blue," he replied, being completely honest. Louis chuckled a bit, lifting his head back to rest against the pillows. "Yeah," he said lazily. A few moments passed without another word, and Harry bit his lip, suddenly eager. He dropped his hands to trace Louis' hipbones through his joggers, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

"I don't want to be fucked, or do the fucking though," he said, his voice still maintaining it's misleading casual tone. Harry felt his mouth water at the words, raising both his eyebrows as he stilled his hands. "What do you want, then?" he asked, suddenly curious. At the question, Louis' eyes instantly darkened as a wicked smirk spread across his lips, all traces of his exhaustion disappearing in that moment. "Your mouth," he said confidently. Harry's mouth watered even more as the images flashed through his mind, and he nodded, of course willing to give Louis what he wanted. It was Christmas, after all. He shifted, presumably to rest between Louis' legs, but Louis shot out a hand, catching his shoulder and stopping him. "Not like that," he said, shaking his head as he sat up, moving around behind Harry and pushing him forward and around, to where he was now the one lying on his back on the bed.

Harry watched with wide and curious eyes as Louis licked his lips, smirking seductively before sidling up Harry's body, past his knees, and then his waist, even his lower torso, before finally resting directly in the middle of his chest, his crotch dangerously close to Harry's mouth. Understanding finally flashed across Harry's features as he swallowed, suddenly feeling a mixture of both nerves and eagerness. "Is this okay?" Louis asked, his hands already reaching down to undo the drawstring to his joggers. Harry nodded, his hands lifting to grip Louis' ass, or the part that was exposed. Louis laughed, reaching down and giving a sigh as he gripped himself beneath the thin material. Harry could somewhat make out the shapes, his own cock hardening at the sight, and his mouth watering with anticipation.

Louis finally pulled his cock from the confines of his sweatpants, running his closed fist over it once more before shifting forward the tiniest bit to run the tip over Harry's closed lips. His eyes fell at the sensation, his hand squeezing his length more as he slowly rolled his hips forward, not quite enough to push past Harry's lips, but enough to gain a bit more friction. A quiet whimper fell from Louis' lips as Harry parted his own and poked his tongue out, running it along Louis' slit, lapping up the pre-cum that had gathered there. One of Louis' hands stayed wrapped around his length while the other reached forward and wound through Harry's hair, gripping it rather tightly. Harry opened his mouth further, gently guiding Louis' cock forward, the head slipping past his wet lips and into his hot and wet mouth, grazing the roof of his mouth as he continued to inch more and more into his mouth. Harry brought his lips together then, suctioning around Louis' length and sucking as he rolled his hips forward, his length sinking completely into Harry's mouth and hitting the back of his throat.

Harry focused on taking deep breaths through his nose as his hands gripped Louis' hips tightly, relishing in the feeling of having Louis' cock in his mouth. His thick, throbbing cock that was responding to his touch and his touch alone, it was intoxicating. He let Louis take the reigns then, sheathing his lips as Louis pulled out about halfway, his cock glistening in the moonlight, shining with a mixture of Harry's saliva and his own pre-cum. Harry admired what he could see before flicking his tongue over Louis' sensitive head from inside his mouth, earning him a delicious moan from Louis, who finally let go of his cock to grip Harry's head with both of his hands, pulling it upward slightly as he thrusted gently back into Harry's mouth, hitting the back of his throat once again.

When he slid out for a second time, Harry sputtered as he removed his mouth, obscene popping and guttural noises filling the room as he looked up at Louis. Louis looked a bit worried for a minute, before Harry quickly reassured him with his words. "You don't have to go slow for me, Louis, go at your own pace, I can take it," he said, before leaning forward and sucking gently on Louis' tip, licking beneath the head. "Oh-okay," Louis stuttered, before pushing his erection past Harry's lips at a faster pace, his slicked up cock sliding easily into Harry's mouth, bumping the back of his throat. Harry choked just a bit, but he shook his head as Louis' hips faltered, silently telling him that he was okay.

Louis nodded, before finally choosing a relatively moderate pace of fucking into Harry's mouth, letting himself vocalize how he was feeling a bit, the moans and whimpers spilling from his lips along with short gasps of breath. "Your mouth feels so good—ah!" he cried out as Harry flattened his tongue against Louis' cock as it slid past him. Harry chuckled around his boyfriend's length, letting his eyes fall shut as Louis used his mouth. His own length throbbed painfully in his boxers, and he decided to supply himself with some pleasure too as Louis continued to jerk into his mouth, his hips picking up pace. He plunged a hand below his own waistband, and sighed around Louis' cock as he wrapped his fingers around his pulsing cock, giving it a few good tugs.

Louis took a few deep breaths before he lifted his hands to brace himself on the headboard instead, lifting his hips slightly to where he was hovering over Harry, fucking more roughly into his mouth, his head thrown back in bliss. Harry could tell he was getting close to his high, as his breath was coming more in ragged gasps and his hips were jerking sporadically, the taste of pre-cum leaking into Harry's mouth becoming more prevalent. Harry sped up the movements of his hand at the sensation and the noises Louis was making, both of them approaching their high quickly when all of the sudden the sound of Louis' phone ringing pulled them from their sex-induced reverie.

Louis' hips immediately stopped moving, and so did Harry's hand. Louis pulled out Harry's mouth as their heads jerked to look at Louis' phone. "Who is it?" Harry asked, breathless despite himself. Louis reached over, one hand still gripping the headboard, as he grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID. He groaned, slumping his shoulders. "It's Zayn," he mumbled, before sitting back up straight and making to decline the call. "Wait!" Harry cried out, a hand flying out to stop Louis from ending the call. "Answer it," he said, raising his eyebrows and tips of his lips into a smile. Louis blushed furiously at what answering the call would entail, but one encouraging nod from Harry was really all it took to convince him.

He flushed a bit more as he raised the phone to his ear, putting a cheery expression on despite the fact that Zayn couldn't possibly see him. "Hello, Zayn," he answered, his voice surprisingly steady. His eyes flickered down to meet Harry's, who was peering amusedly up at him. As they locked eyes, Harry gently pulled Louis closer, letting his cock push past his lips again. Louis' eyes widened as he opened his mouth to silently protest, but Harry shook his head, bopping his head up and down on Louis' length for a few seconds before Louis started to thrust his own hips, using Harry's mouth once again. "What was that, Zayn? Sorry, I just woke up," Louis said, his voice a little raspier now that he was being stimulated sexually again. Louis' brow furrowed as he listened to Zayn’s words, but his hips didn't slow at all, actually speeding up as he chased after his high again, despite having Zayn on the other line.

"No, I didn't know you s-stopped by—ah!" Louis clapped a hand over his mouth at the accidental cry of pleasure. Harry laughed around his cock as Louis glared down at him, mortified. "I'm fine, Zayn, just stubbed my toe is all," Louis quickly made up the excuse, rolling his hips more as Harry suctioned his lips tighter around his cock, his tongue flicking over the head every time it slid past, his own hand sliding underneath his pants to jerk himself off as they went, the situation suddenly so much hotter now that they had to be discreet. Louis' voice was noticeably lower now though, his breathing ragged as he was once again sporadically fucking to Harry's mouth.

"Y-yeah, Zayn, that's fine, you can stop b-by tomorrow, and...," Louis trailed off, alerting Harry that he was about to come, and he widened his eyes as Louis' eyes slid shut and his mouth hung open, whimpers escaping his lips as he seemed to either forget about Zayn in the heat of the moment or simply not care if he heard or not. "And we can...," Louis gasped, still trying to finish his thought actually, his free hand moving to grip Harry's head, using it roughly along with his hips, slamming into the back of his throat over and over again as his back arched with pleasure. "We can...oh, shit!" he cried out, his high finally hitting him as he thrust once more into Harry's mouth. "Harry!" he said, the phone almost slipping out of his hand.

However, Harry caught it, swallowing hurriedly around Louis' cock before he pulled his head away, letting Louis slip out and shift lower onto Harry's chest, gasping for breath. His eyes widened as he watched Harry bring the phone to his ear, smiling wickedly. Harry winked at him before he spoke, and Louis narrowed his eyes, deciding to make it a little difficult to focus on Zayn as well, reaching behind him and slipping his hand under Harry's pants, taking his cock in his hands and instantly running his closed fist up and down it harshly, pulling on it almost. Harry bit down on his lip as he lifted his hips against Louis' touch. "I think Louis was trying to say that you can come over tomorrow Zayn," Harry gasped out loud, pressing his lips together in a tight line as Louis reached further down to fondle his balls, before returning to jerking him off. 

"You can come over tomorrow and we can swap gifts, yeah?" Harry finished, before throwing the phone down and crying out as he came inside of his pants, letting Louis ride him through it.

"Is he still on the line?" Harry asked after coming down from his orgasm, sitting up and letting Louis shift to sit between his legs, tucking everything back where it was supposed to be. Louis looked over at the phone, and chuckled, shaking his head as he grabbed his phone. "No, he hung up," he said, tossing the phone to side before he leaned forward and caught Harry's lips in a surprise kiss. "That was actually so mean," he whispered against his lips. Harry scoffed, waving it off as he wound his arms around Louis and pulled him closer. "It's Christmas, he'll be fine," Louis laughed, rolling his eyes as he tightened his grip around Harry's neck. "Oh yeah, Merry Christmas to you, Zayn, you'll forever be scarred knowing you listened in on your two best mates having sex," he teased.

Harry laughed again, pressing his lips once to Louis' before pulling back. "And a happy New Year, of course!" he replied cheekily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, and i hope you had a wonderful holiday season! happy 2018!!


End file.
